Power Potter
by phantom00
Summary: Experimented at a young age, young Karen Potter was infused with the DNA of a Kryptonian and thus becoming Power Girl, now her family wants her back. Why? Just read and find out. FemHarry. Ch. 14 Reposted
1. Power Girl

**Don't Own Anything**

**Chapter 1 Power Girl**

_-Dream Sequence-_

"_I want this girl to have kryptonian DNA by the end of the day," a plump black fat woman said. At least that what the girl saw threw the greenish liquid she was floated in with a mask over her mouth that was connected to the ceiling._

_The girl was 6-7 years of age and shown signs of abuse and malnutrition. Her crimson red hair came down to her waist and she had emerald green eyes with a lightning bolt shape scar on her back, between her elbow blades, and she was quite small for her age, she also barely had anything on, only bandages to cover her decency._

"_But mam, she won't survive the process," the doctor responded._

"_I don't care," the woman said, "You can't make an omelet without breaking a few eggs, and Cadmus isn't paying you to be a voice of morals here. You're here to make weapons that'll prevent the Justice League from becoming too powerful."_

"_But…" The doctor started but was cut off._

"_The Dursley's are our biggest supporters in the UK and they allowed us to use their 'freak of a niece' as a test subject," the woman said. "Just do it."_

_The doctor pushed a button and electricity filled the tube and the girl muffled cry of pain went unattended._

_-End of Dream sequence-_

A blond 15 year old girl, her hair came down to her shoulders, as she woke up with a start, sweeting from the nightmare, as she got her bearings she saw two holes in the ceiling, smaller than a dime, which had hot red rings around the edges and the girl mumbled to herself, "I have to stop doing that in my nightmares."

The girl got out of her bed and took off her PJ's and threw them in the laundry basket she had in her room, as she walked into her closet you noticed a lightning bolt scar on her back as the same as the girl in her dream as she put on skin tight spandex white leotard on herself with high cut holes and an opening on the top of highly developed bust, with knee high blue boots and blue gloves, with a belt around her hips and a red cape that was on her shoulders that fell down to her knees.

Once she was threw putting on her costume and removing her bed hair she went downstairs to the kitchen and poured herself a bowl of cereal. As she was eating her cereal a woman in her early 60's came into the kitchen with her nightgown still on.

The girl swallowed the food she had in her mouth and said, "Good morning grandma, did you have a good night sleep?"

The woman smiled and replied, "Good morning to you too and of course I did Karen. It's another beautiful morning!"

Karen smiled and asked, "What are your plans today? Audition for broadway, become a sky diver, learn how to water ski?"

The grandmother thought about it as she brought a finger to her chin and started rubbing it and finally she raised the said finger as she had an idea along with her face lighting up, "I'll think I'll learn how to snowboard today!"

"But grandma," Karen interjected, "There's no snow on the ground today."

"Pish posh," grandma said as she waved it off, "I'll improvise and learn how to do it on the dirt!"

Karen chuckled at the antics of her grandmother. She took her in once she learn that Karen was alive and managed to escape the experiments that Cadmus did to her. Now she was a human/kryptonian hybrid with all of a kryptonians abilities, along with flight, super speed, strength, and invulnerability. Her grandmother told her everything but what really happened to her parents. From time to time she listened in on some of her anger filled rants, over the phone with someone on the other side and it's always the same person, about her parents and from what she managed to fill in the gaps was that they abandoned her sometime after her 1st birthday for her twin brother and something about witches and wizards, and an old goat. Sometimes it pays to have super hearing.

"Judging by your outfit, I'm guessing you're going to fly around the city," grandma stated.

Karen smiled and replied, "Of course I am grandma."

"Ahh, to be young again," grandma said as she brought her hand to her heart, she reminisces of the days of her youth.

"But grandma, your still young," Karen tried to comfort her grandma.

"Karen Potter," Karen flinches when she hears her last name, "you know as well as I do that I'm no spring chicken," grandma shot back, "And don't flinch when I use your given name."

"Sorry grandma," Karen shamefully rubbed the back of her head as she continued, "It just brings back a lot of bad memories of when I lived at the Dursley's. That's why I changed it to Starr."

Grandma's face soften as she realized the problems the Dursley's caused her granddaughter when she was younger and said, "Sorry about bringing your time with the Dursley's up. On another note, you should were more makeup!"

Karen laid her spoon in her cereal bowl and cupped her chest and countered, "Why should I put on makeup when boys pay more attention to these oversized melons!" She bounced her chest in her hands for emphasis.

"Don't give me that young lady, you'll go up to room and don't leave until you look like a proper super hero. One with the right makeup," grandma countered back.

_-An Hour Later-_

On the Justice League Watchtower(*) Karen Starr, aka Power Girl, was beamed onboard the Watchtower from a hidden cave in New York City Central Park, several miles from her and her grandmothers place.

She then flew up to the communications center where the Martian Manhunter was currently monitoring the citation on earth.

"Hi MM," Karen said happily as she landed next to him, "Anything interesting happening."

"As of this moment Power Girl, no," the lone Martian replied stoically, "And will you please stop calling me that nickname."

"What, MM," Karen asked innocently.

"Yes, that," J'onn J'onzz, the Manhunter replied in his usual tone.

"Ok MM," Power Girl said as she flew off again waving goodbye at him.

J'onn merely shook his head at her antics and went back to work.

_Back in New York_

Karen's grandmother was reading the New York Times when she heard a knock at the door.

"Now, who could that be," she said to herself.

She looked through the eye hole on the door on her door of her house and was shocked who she saw on the other side. She put the chain lock she had onto the door and then opened the door as far as it would allow.

"What do you want here Lily," she spat.

"Mom, I want to know why you've moved here to America shortly after you stopped talking to us," the red haired woman known as Lily responded.

"You told me that Karen was dead," she responded, "Not being tortured by my other good-for-nothing-daughter Petunia."

"You don't mean that mom," Lily said desportly, "Petunia wouldn't hurt my daughter Karen."

"You've lost the right to call her your daughter the minute you left her with _them,_" She shot back. "I've seen the scars Lily. They aren't pretty. She still has nightmares about her time with them and it's been 8 years since she saw them. So don't tell me what Petunia would or wouldn't do. Even if she didn't she did nothing to protect her."

The elderly woman slammed the door shut and locked the door. As she walked away from the door a flash of light flooded the edges and the door fell down as Lily and James Potter walked in.

"Mom, I've had enough of these foolish matters," Lily shouted.

"Foolish," the woman asked in a sarcastic manner, "Karen is many things. A foolish matter is not one of them."

_On the Watchtower 30 minutes later_

Karen was in the sparring room, having a practice session with Super Girl.

"You're getting better at this Kara," Karen said in a complimentary matter.

"Ready *pant* for round *pant* 2," Kara said in an exhausted manner.

Just then J'onn buzzed in over the intercoms, "Power Girl please report to the teleportation room 3, something happened in New York.

"Looks like we need a rain check for round two," Karen said, "Looks like I'm needed."

As Karen left the room Kara fell down on her butt exhausted as she bent forward onto her arms to keep herself up, panting in exhaustion as sweat rolled down her face.

At the teleportation room, Karen knew something was up when most of the Leagues heavy hitters were there. There was Captain Marvel, Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, NIghtwing, Green Lantern (Hal Jorden), hell even the flirt the Flash was there. In the room there was a great deal of tension, you could cut it with a butter knife.

"What's going on," Karen asked, breaking the heavy tension.

"Your Grandma Evans has been kidnapped," The Flash said in a mournful tone and Karen went wide eyed at this.

That was when Batman cut in, "Witnesses stated a couple of magic users broke into her house and took her after refusing to speak with them. They say she wouldn't talk to them because they've 'abandoned' you with a family called the Dursley's."

"You mean…" Karen said in realization, "No it couldn't, could it?"

"Mind filling us in," Superman asked.

"The Dursley's were my Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin, but one day they sold me to Cadmus so they could perform experiments on me, and after they injected me with kryptonian DNA, I've managed to escape, and the rest is history," Karen explained.

"You mean, you parents kidnapped your grandmother," The Flash said in shock, "Man, and I thought Bats had family issues."

Batman gave him a look, "Please don't hurt me," said the Flash in a fearful tone.

"Much as I find Batman giving the Flash a hard time, I must find my grandma," Karen stated in determination.

"She's right," Wonder Woman said, "Talking about this won't solve anything."

On Earth, a few minutes later, Batman, Power Girl and the Flash was in front of Power Girls house, which is located a residential neighborhood of Queens. Batman was already investigating inside the house for any clues.

"What happened here," Power Girl asked a random officer.

"From what we could tell a couple of metas or magic users busted inside the house after she refused to see them, a good choice after what happened, anyway from what the witnesses say they saw the woman pull out a stick from her sleeves and a flash of light happened and the door fell down and from we could tell the old lady that lives here put up a struggle, since not a few minutes later they floated her body away and then disappeared in thin air," the officer answered.

"Were there anything distinctive about how they disappeared," Karen asked again.

"According to the reports the witnesses say it sounded like thunder when they disappeared," the officer replied again. "Broad light kidnapping doesn't happen very often, especially if the kidnappee is in their own house, even the Joker isn't crazy enough to do something like this, unless its something to do with his 'jokes' or flat out revenge.."

Karen nodded at the officers statement and that was when the Batman came back and said, "Whoever did this left behind some unknown energy signature."

"Unknown, what do you mean unknown," The Flash exclaimed as he started to look around in a panic, "The Batman doesn't know something! It must be the Apocaplyse!"

The Flash than dived under a Police Cruiser as several cops and some bystanders gave him a funny look, but the Batman continued as if the Flash hadn't said anything, "These energy signatures match some of the energy fluxions my equipment sometimes get, but they usually pass in a few seconds."

"Whoever did this didn't want to be found," Power Girl said.

Batman nodded in agreement, "I can adjust my sensors to track and/or to locate the source of these energy fluxions."

Power Girl nodded in agreement and said, "While you do that I'll do it the old fashioned way."

"Take the Flash with you," Batman said.

"Do I have to," Power Girl asked in a hurt voice and they both looked at the Flash, who was doing balloon animals for the little kids who were with their parents that got curious and was observing the crime scene.

"Of course," Batman said.

"What am I suppose…" Power Girl started when her attention shot back to the dark knight and he was nowhere to be seen, "I have super hearing and 20 types of vision and he still manages to do that to me."

Power Girl went up to the Flash and grabbed one of his lightning bolts and said to the kids, "Sorry kids but we need to get back to work," she then managed to drag him off to the disappointment of the children.

At a safe distance away Power Girl let go of the Flash and said, "Batman want you to help me search for anything we could use as a lead and he put me in charge."

"Why should I listen to you," Flash asked rubbing his ear. Power Girl gave him a glare, which the Flash quickly added, "Where should I start looking mam?"

"I'd like you exam the surrounding area to find anything useful for our search, while I'm going to question the witnesses," Power Girl said.

"Why do I get the hard part," Flash complained.

"Do you want to question the witnesses," Power Girl asked mischievously.

"Looking for evidence, here I come," Flash said as he sped off.

Power Girl merely shook her head and said to no one in particular, "He's nearly twice my age and I'm the one acting like an adult."

_To be continued…_

_Authors Notes:_

_Sorry I haven't done anything in a while. My birthday was on June 4__th__ and I had a trip to Orlando for the past few days._

_(*)I'm using the design one from the JL cartoon_


	2. Family Reunion

_**A/N Thanks for the favorites, alerts, and reviews. I didn't think this story would catch on so soon.**_

**Chapter 2 Family Reunion**

_-Potter Manner August 14__th__-_

Grandma Evans was magically bound to a chair.

"I didn't raise my daughter like this," she said to her daughter, "The only consolation I have is one of decedents didn't turn out deluded in their self-importance."

"Where is my daughter," Lily asked her mother in a no nonsense tone.

"After what you've done to her," she spat at her daughters face, "After what you've done to me? Good thing I've cut both of my daughters out of my will so my granddaughter is the sole heir."

Lily flinched at this, and asked, "Why would you do such a thing?"

"She suffered enough by both of my daughters hands and my grandsons are spoiled brats who are to big for their britches," she responded, "I may be a multi-billionaire, but I value hard work and humility above money. Something only my granddaughter possesses."

"Oh really," James said, "My son, your grandson defeated the dark lord when he was 1."

"So," she shot back, "Karen saved the world 3 times over by the age of 13. So don't give me that line about his importance."

"A no-name squib can't do anything without magic," 15-year-old Sirius James Potter said in a self-important tone.

"Really," she said in I know something you don't know tone, "You've haven't been paying attention to the non-magical world have you. Thought not. In the real world there are bigger threats then your so called Dark Lord. I can name 20 right off the top of my head, each one has nearly single handily destroyed the Earth and everyone on it. Has your Dark Lord done that in his reign of terror? Hmmm?"

"Nothing is powerful enough to destroy the Earth," James said arrogantly.

"Superman," she said.

"Who," James asked.

"Superman is strong enough to destroy all life on Earth if he felt like it," she responded.

"What kind of a name is Superman," Sirius Potter asked in an arrogant voice.

"It's the one the press gave him," she replied, "It's like the title of the 'boy-who-lived' that various witches and wizards have given you. I met him once, a real boy scout, you could learn a thing or two from him."

"Like muggles can teach me anything magic can't do," Sirius replied.

"How about sharing information on a global scale, without books or texts," she replied.

"Muggles can't do that," Sirius replied in a non-believing tone.

"Of course we can," she replied, "Haven't you heard of the internet? It allows individuals to share all sorts of information on a global scale. In my opinion one of the greatest inventions of the late 20th century."

"We're getting off topic here," Lily said trying to defuse the situation.

"You've got a point," James said reigning in his temper, "We're here to get our daughter back, and our names back the will," he mumbled the last part so nobody could here.

"Did you say something, something about being put back in my will," Grandma Evans said, apparently James didn't say it quiet enough, "You can forget it and forget about it and telling me where your former daughter is."

"She is my daughter," Lily shouted at her mother.

"Then why did you abandon her nearly 14 years ago," she shot back.

"I…I," Lily couldn't come up with a real answer.

"I thought as much," she said with a victorious smirk on her face, "You see when I took custody of her I managed to file a restraining order against you two and you and you two can't come within 50 meters of her without serving a 3-year-prision sentence. It is valid in the UN nations so you can't have her."

"Do you have any idea of what you've done," James shouted frantically.

"Of course, I saved my granddaughter the pain of having parents who only care about money and their image then about her," she responded. "And if I wasn't bound to this chair, I'd give you a piece of mine about respecting your elder's young man, and don't give me that look Sirius I'll teach you humility by bending you over my lap and give you good smacking's on your rear end!"

Both father and son instinctively flinched when they heard this.

"If you don't tell us where Karen Potter is…" James started,

"Your daughter, Karen _Potter_, doesn't exist anymore," she interrupted, "She is her own person and my granddaughter! Why do you want her anyway?"

"It's because…" Lily started

_Somewhere in the Atlantic_

Karen was flying a few feet above the ocean and the Flash was running on the water next to her.

"Why are going to England again," Flash asked.

"For the 3rd time, I used to live in England," Power Girl said irritably to the Flash, "If I am right that is where they took her."

"Are you going to tell Bats about this," the Flash asked.

"This is Batman we're talking about," Power Girl said stating a fact, "I wouldn't be surprised if he knew about this before we even thought about it."

"True," the Flash admitted, "I just have one question though."

'What is it," Power Girl asked.

"Where are going to start looking," The Flash asked.

"We're going to start by asking my Aunt," Power Girl said.

"I thought you weren't on 'speaking terms' with any of your other relatives," the Flash asked.

"Yes but this is a desperate matter," Power Girl said.

"This still is a stupid idea," The Flash said to no one in particular.

"It is, but do you have any good ideas, that doesn't involve movie, comic book, or TV show plots," Power Girl asked not expecting a real answer.

"Nope, got nothing," the Flash said, "Though…"

"This has nothing to do with gorillas, or robots, or cyborg gorillas," Power Girl answered before the Flash could finish his question.

"Dang it," the Flash swore.

_St. Brutus Women's Detention Facility_

Inside the holding room, Petunia Dursley was brought in by two security guards in chains. Both Power Girl and the Flash was waiting in there as the guards left and closed the door behind them, Petunia spoke, "So my good for nothing niece decides to pay me a visit. I'd say it would be pleasure but I'd be lying. So what do you want from me?"

"Your mother has been kidnapped," the Flash answered.

"So," Petunia responded, "We all know my good for nothing sister was her favorite. So why should I help you."

"Your sister was the one that kidnapped her," Power Girl responded, "I want to know everything you know about my so called _mother_."

"What's in it for me and my husband," Petunia asked.

"If you cooperate your sentence can be reduced by a few years," the Flash responded.

"Woop-de-do," Petunia said non-impressed, "We each have a 50-year sentence for 'inhumane experiments' on my niece here, so you have to do better."

"We can arrange it where you and your husband can be under house arrest for the rest of your sentence," Power Girl offered, "We can also arrange where you can meet your precious Duddy-kins on a regular basis, if you're on good behavior."

"I'm listening," Petunia said intrigued.

"We want everything you know that could help us find your sister," the Flash answered.

"I do not know much, but I do know that they keep in contact with a couple of Professors at their boarding school, on a regular basis, along with Lily's child friend" Petunia answered.

"What are their names," Power Girl said leaning forward onto the table, with her hands holding her up.

"Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall and Servous Snape," Petunia answered.

_Hogwarts August 15__th_

Professor McGonagall was getting ready for the new school year when she looked out of her office window when she saw a blonde, blue eyed, teenager floating there with no visible way of her being there.

She opened her window and asked, "Who are you and how are you doing that."

"My name isn't important, how I'm doing this is that you should pay attention to the 'muggle' world more often," Power Girl answered, "You have information that I need to solve the kidnapping of Rose Evens, mother of one Lily Potter nee Evans."

McGonagall's eyes widened in surprise and responded, "What do you need?"

"Where is Potter Manner, witnesses say that one James Potter and Lily Potter kidnapped her," Power Girl answered.

"Why would Lily kidnap her own mother," McGonagall asked.

"I have no idea," Power Girl responded truthfully, "But I intend to find out."

_-10 minutes later-_

Power Girl was flying away from Hogwarts when The Flash joined her again.

"Did you find what you were looking for," he asked.

"Yes, yes I did," Power Girl responded, "It's too bad the barrier kept you out. You would have liked it. The school was actually in a castle. I hope you've found something to keep yourself entertained while I was there."

They then passed stone carvings of Flash's Rouge Gallery committing some crime and him somehow stopping them and Flash replied, "I've may have found something."

Power Girl smiled and pressed the communicator inside her ear and said, "Batman do you have those strange energy readings at the coordinates that I gave you?"

"_Yes there is," _Batman said on the other line, _"It is on the very edge of a rash of mysterious sightings inside the UK. Its own Bermuda Triangle if you will, instead of UFO's and sea monsters magical creatures of all shapes and sizes."_

"This case is getting stranger and stranger," The Flash replied to Batman's comment, "A hidden magical world. What next Daffy Duck robbing a convenience store?"

"I wouldn't be surprised from all the weird stuff we've seen," Power Girl replied.

"Touché."

_-Potter Manor-_

"So your telling me that the reason you gave up your daughter is that some old goat told you to," Rose asked accusingly, "Now he wants her back because of some stupid prophecy that his pet seer told him about her. That's no excuse for you to enter her life, I raised her into the woman she is today. Not you, not James, and hell not that old goat you call Headmaster."

"You don't understand," Lily said defending herself and James agreed with his wife.

"I understand perfectly," Rose shot back, "You allow an old man to dictate your lives, both professional and personal. A parent is supposed to protect and raise their child, no matter the personal cost."

Lily flinched and James and Sirius Potter scoffed at this comment and Sirius said, "Clearly you don't understand the importance of Albus Dumbledore."

"You're supposed to be named after James's brother in all but blood, too bad you don't act like him," Rose said in a sorrowful voice. "He was always good for a laugh. It's a shame that he died that night when _The Dark Lord _Voldemort attacked your family that night."

"Don't insult my godfather like that," Sirius shouted in anger. "I'm honored to be named after him."

"Then act like it," Rose shot back, as she struggled against her magical bonds, "At least he knew how to treat a lady."

"You a lady," Sirius snorted, "I'd call you an old troll but that insult the trolls."

"Why you little…" Rose started in anger.

Just then a mini red tornado appeared in the room and there stood a man in a red costume with a white circle on his chest with a lightning bolt across it, with two more lighting bolts on his ears and a blond teenaged girl standing next to him and she wore skin tight spandex white leotard on herself with high cut holes and an opening on the top of highly developed bust, with knee high blue boots and blue gloves, with a belt around her hips and a red cape that was on her shoulders that fell down to her knees.

Sirius drooled at the sight of the blond girl.

"Top floor, swimsuits, women's lingerie, and kidnappers," the man in red said.

_To Be Continued…_

_Thanks for the all Favs, alerts, reviews, and adding my story to Communities. I didn't expect so many within one day_


	3. Family Beat Down

**A/N I'm surprised at the number of reviews is that none of my other stories ever had that many posted reviews in less than 24 hours. **

**Also Sirius Black died when Voldemort attacked and the Sirius is alive is the Potters son and Karen's twin brother.**

**Karen is FemHarry**

**Chapter 3 Family beat down**

"Who are you and why have you've broken into our house," James asked the two intruders.

"Then why did you kidnap the young lady over there," the man in red asked as pointed to Rose.

"You're such a wonderful young man. Flash," Rose smiled at his compliment, even though she knew it was not true, it's still feels good to be called young.

"It's family business," James replied unconcerned.

"Family business my butt," the girl said as she lightly punched the wall she stood by in anger causing a hole to appear.

"You're going to pay for that," Sirius shouted as if insulted, as he continued to stare at her massive chest. "You've damaged the house of an Ancient and Noble blood!"

"Please we don't care about _Noble_ blood," The girl said in a non-threatened tone, "Plus if you want your threat to work my eyes are up here." Indicating that she knew where his eyes were at and Lily gave her son the look all mothers knew when they're child did something that they shouldn't.

The man known as the Flash snickered at Sirius shocked look as he realized that he'd been caught as he dashed over to Rose Evens in a red blur. "Don't worry mam; we'll get you out of here before you can say Lickedy Split."

The Flash than tried to pick her out of the chair but the invisible magical bonds kept her seated and the Flash just shrugged and picked up the chair and ran Rose and the chair out of the house as if he knew something bad was about to happen.

The three Potters heard knuckles cracking as they turned the attention towards the only one left in the room as they saw the girl cracking her knuckles and looking mad at something.

"You three don't know how deep in shit you are, even if she is family," the girl said, "The Police are already looking at this as attempted murder and forcefully changing ones will."

"No English muggle polease, will hold us in court," James said arrogantly as he brought out his wand only to drop it when red light shot out of the girls eyes and his wand snapped in two and caught on fire.

"One it's Police," the girl said, "And two it happened on American soil so you're going to be tried in American courts."

"Please, the muggle colonies have no authority in British Wizarding Society," Sirius said, still eying the girls bust, "When this is all over you can come to my room so you can properly apologize."

The girl scrunched her nose in apparent disgust and what happened next no one saw as they blinked, young Sirius was literally punched through the wall. The girl covered a little over 3 meters in less than a second.

"I don't like sexist pigs," the girl said, Every sane person knows that."

"You're not human," James said in surprise.

"You can blame your sister-in-law for that," she said, "Names Power Girl for a reason. I was infused with the DNA of a Kryptonian and acquired all their powers, regular green Kryptonite only nullifies most of my power! Mwahahaha!"

The girl clearly lost it as she punched James in the gut so hard he dropped to his knees and then fell to the floor, passed out from the pain and then she karate chopped Lily in the neck, instantly knocking her out.

When Lily came too she noticed she was in a muggle holding cell by herself and she tried to apparate out of there but felt a sharp pain around her neck. She brought her hand to her neck and felt a metal collar around her neck and she noticed a couple of guards at her cell doors.

"You must the 'witch' that kidnapped New York's most beloved billionaire, who donated a shit-load of money to virtually every charity out there and is directly and indirectly responsible for a total of 8% of the budget for police, hospitals, and firefighters, of this the city," said the bulky guy, who was 6'6" easy, in a police officer's uniform.

"Don't worry you husband and son are on either side of you getting the same treatment as you," the women standing beside him, clearly his partner and was about a foot shorter than her partner with clear sign of muscle on her arms and legs.

The two officers then walked off laughing at their current predicament and cracking some rather rude jokes about them.

Lily ran to the cage bars and shouted to her neighbors, hoping her son and husband was were the officers said where they were, "James, Sirius are you there?"

"Yes mom," Sirius replied in a pained tone, "Did anybody see where the griffon hit me went?"

"I hear you son," James answered, "I felt like I was stepped on by a giant. I'd like to know the spells that girl used."

"I don't think she's a witch," Lily said putting her two cents in, "From what I could tell she has superhuman abilities."

"Like from those cosics that you got me addicted to," James asked.

"It's comics," Lily corrected, "And yes. From I could tell my sister did something to her and she devolved her power(s)."

Sirius just snorted and said, "She just caught us by surprise I doubt next time she'll be begging us for forgiveness."

"Your most likely right," James agreed with his son, "OWW!"

"Are you are you alright James honey," Lily asked her husband.

"I am alright," James said, "I tried to apparate out of my cell but this collar on me shocked me."

"Sorry, I should have warned you," Lily apologized.

"It's alright," James said, "I guess we'll have to wait until Dumbledore frees us."

With that they waited in their respected cells.

With Karen and Rose at their house.

"So they wanted me because of damned prophecy of me helping my arrogant twin brother in stopping some kind of magical Hitler," Karen asked in dumbfounded voice. She was wearing a sports bra and workout shorts while hitting a punching bag in the garage while her grandmother was on the treadmill.

"That sums it up," Grandma Evans replied while taking a sip of water on the treadmill.

"Kidnapping someone to ask for help is just asking for trouble," Karen stated.

"No arguments there," she replied, "Wars have started for less."

"Good think Dr. Fate managed to undo those magical binds on you," Karen said.

"True," she replied thankfully, "Do you know when their trial date is?"

"According to Batman, we should be getting a notice of it today or tomorrow," Karen replied. "I bet you $20 that they're going to be set free and that they're still in the right."

"That's a suckers bet," Rose said, "Lily was the model child growing up. Never got into trouble, straight A student, able to above and beyond in whatever she set her mind to, then she got married to that Potter boy and things went downhill from there. The only good thing that came out of this is you."

"True," Karen agreed with her grandmother on the last part. "I wonder if someone from Britain's Wizarding World would be knocking at our door to arrange for the Potters release.

"I wouldn't either," Rose agreed, "I would bet they'd send a pink toad to do it."

Just then a knock came at the front door. Both Grandma Evans and Karen looked at each other and raised an eyebrow at each other, both of them clearly not expecting any company.

So they decided to take a quick break to find who is at the front door. They found the ugliest woman that they've ever seen. Clear a genetic cross between a human and a toad with an obsession with pink when Karen opened the door.

Rose Evans slowly closed the door to compute what they saw.

"A pink toad," Karen whispered in disgust, "You had to say a pink toad."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to jinx us," Grandma Evans said apologetically, clearly not expecting what was on the other side of the door.

Just then the woman on the other side started knocking on the door and she said, "Open this door at once! I'm the Senior Undersecretary Deloreous Umbrige for Cornielius Fudge, from the Ministry of Magic. I demand you to open it at once."

"Sorry madam but unless you have an appointment with our lawyers and a court order from the American Government we can't allow anyone from this 'Ministry of Magic,' that you speak of, to speak with us," Karen responded truthfully.

"You will drop these ridiculas charges on the Potters at once," Umbridge demanded, "They are respected members of our societ!"

"You will remove yourself from our lawn at once madam or we will force to call the cops on you," Rose shouted back.

"The pathetic muggle authority has no say in Wizarding affairs," Umbridge shouted back.

"Of course the non-magical authority has a say in your affairs," Karen shouted back, "3 of the last 5 major wars America was in was because of your wizarding world."

Just then sirens could be heard and then of screeching of tires and police shouted, "You are under arrest for trying to intimidate witnesses to a crime before the trial. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used in a court of law."

"You can't do this," Umbridge shouted at the officer, "I am the Senior Undersecretary to…"

"Impersonating a member of the British," another officer said, "Looks like she is working on her insanity case."

"I'm not crazy," Umbridge shouted as she was hauled away by the police officers.

"And I'm the Easter Bunny," said the first cop,

"Well…That was interesting," Grandma Evans said.

"Pink Toad," Karen said, clearly still stunned at the fact that someone actually went outside dressed like that, "You had to say 'Pink Toad' didn't you."

"You're still stuck on that," Grandma Evans said flabbergasted, "I'm sure you've seen weirder and uglier stuff than that."

"That has to be the weirdest and ugliest thing I've ever seen," Karen replied.

"True, I can't imagine anything scarier or uglier looking than Umbridge," Grandma Evans replied, "I'm starting to think British Wizards are nothing but crazy idiots."

"True," Karen replied. Just then Karen's phone started ringing and she answered it, "Hello Batman. The Joker is in New York? Of course, no problem, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Sorry Grandma but duty calls," Karen said as she kissed her grandmother on the cheek and then used her super speed to put on her costume and then fly out to meet Batman to fight Joker.

_30 seconds later_

"So Batman, why is the Joker in New York and not in Gothom," Power Girl asked.

"He's after the various magical items," Batman replied.

"In New York," Karen asked, "Then he should go to the museums not the parks. That's where all the artifacts are being held in this city, magical or otherwise.

"True," Batman replied, "But sanity was never Joker's game."

"True," Power Girl responded as she floated next to the Batman as he hid in the shadows next to a gargoyle on a skyscraper.

Just then a hot-air balloon shaped like the Jokers head floated into view, "I'm guessing that's the Jokers calling card," Power Girl said.

"Yes but nobody's on it," Batman replied, looking through his binoculars at it.

"I'm going to move it so nobody gets hurt," Power Girl replied. She then flew towards it.

"Power Girl wait," Batman cried out.

She turned around in confusion, but it was too late a hidden canon inside the balloon basket was remotely activated and shot a glowing green ball of mass at Power Girl to her horror.

"Power Girl," Batman cried out as Jason's Todd's death flashed through his head and the Joker's insane laughter could be heard coming from the balloon.

_To Be Continued…_

**A/N Thank-you for favorite, following, and reviewing this story, I hope you continue to like this story and continue reading it.**


	4. Staff of Ravenclaw

**Chapter 4 Staff of Ravenclaw**

As the giant ball of Kryptonite headed towards Power Girl it suddenly exploded when two bat-themed missiles impacted it a split second before it hit her.

"Thanks for the assist Batman," Power Girl said giving him a thumbs as he looked at him as she saw him with a remote for his bat plane. "I really should have expected it to be booby trapped."

"We should still move it out of the city, on the off-hand that it still has more traps in it," Batman stated.

Power Girl nodded in agreement and carefully guided it outside the city.

_Hogwarts Same Time_

"You mean to tell me that you've convinced the Potters to give up their daughter to the Dursley's because of some cock-pock prophecy Trelawney made," the Deputy Headmistress McGonagall ranted, "And you've managed to talk them into taking her back because of another prophecy she made a few weeks ago?!"

"It is all for the greater good," Dumbledore said defending his actions. "I did not think they would kidnap Rose."

"Pardon my language but that's a bunch of bull," McGonagall called Dumbledore out, "I've spoken to the Potters in the Muggle prison they are in and they told me that if she didn't give up Karen they could of used the Imperious curse on her, under your orders, to make it possible."

"I'm still concerned about this 'flying girl' you've spoken of," Dumbledore said trying to change the subject.

"Don't you dare change the subject on me Albus To-Many-Middle-Names Dumbledore," McGonagall nearly yelled at the headmaster, "I've already spoken sent several letters to students that have connections to the muggle world asking about her."

"I've already sent Snape to pick up the young Granger girl to ask about her," Dumbledore said.

"What are you talking about," McGonagall asked, "She transferred to the Salem Academy for Witches after the Chamber of Secrets fiasco, leaving 3 students dead, and another 2 in St. Mungus hospital, long-term ward. You have no power over her."

"Non-the-less she will answer are questions," Dumbledore said with a firm voice.

Just then Snape walked in, dragging Hermione Granger in by the arm, wearing a Salem Witch's uniform, which consisted of the top being black with golden trimmings with the Salem Symbol on the left chest pocket, she also wore a matching skirt that came down to the top of her bicep muscles, shouting, "Let go of me you over grown leach!"

"Here's the Granger girl you asked for," Snape spat in disgust. He then let go of her and said, "If you need me I'll be taking a shower, to clean myself of the…uncivilized."

"Uncivilized my butt," Granger spat at him and then kicked him in the shin causing him great pain as he bounced on one leg nursing his wounded one. "Why did you order your mutt to drag me away from my school shopping Dumbledore."

"I was getting on his case about him bringing you here Ms. Granger," McGonagall said barely holding in her anger at Dumbledore.

"Hello Professor McGonagall," Hermione said as she slightly bowed at her former professor.

"I'm not your professor anymore," she corrected.

"True but you were one of the few teachers here that actually excelled at what they teach," Hermione said and then glared at Snape.

"Indeed," McGonagall agreed with her former student, "You were my best student when you attended here. I just wish you had a better experience." She then gave Snape an evil glare as he left the office.

"To my original question, why am I here," Hermione demanded/asked.

"I want to know about someone in the muggle world that can fly without a broomstick or arrowplane," Dumbledore asked.

"Its airplane," Hermione corrected, "And which one?"

"You mean there are more than one," McGonagall asked in shock.

"Of course," Hermione said with a smirk, "There are dozens, if not hundreds of people that can fly under their own power without technology or magic. I always did wonder why the Wizarding world pushed away all those alien invasions as nothing but a muggle prank." She committed the last sentence off handily.

"Aliens are real," McGonagall said in shock, "They've invade the Earth? Why didn't we know of this?"

"The ministries official response to the Starro invasion during the summer after my first year, what was it," Hermione said as she thought back to it, "Oh yeah, it was a muggle movie. That's why so many muggle-born students laughed when they heard the 'official' story. No movie would cause such a panic or damage to a single city that had people living in it let alone every major city on Earth."

"Your speaking nonsense," Dumbledore interjected, "Even if what you say is true, muggles can't repel an Alien Invasion without help from us Witches and Wizards."

Hermione snorted, "Believe what you will, I'm leaving now."

As she turned to leave Dumbledore cast a spell on her, "_Pertrificuls Totalus_!"

"Dumbledore," McGonagall said with a hint of anger in her voice drawing out her, "That's the last straw," as she tried to undo the full-body bind curse Dumbledore casted the stunning curse her to go unconscious.

Dumbledore than walked towards Hermione as he pulled a bottle with a clear liquid inside of it, "You're going to tell me what I want to know, if you want to or not. With three drops of this potion you're going to answer all my questions."

Hermione struggled against her invisible bindings.

_Meanwhile back in New York_

The Joker was hopping down a street on a pogo stick shooting joker gas-filled-pumpkins at the two who was giving chase, Power Girl and Batman, who were flying and riding the batcycle, respectfully.

"Does this guy ever run out of ammo," Power Girl asked Batman not expecting an answer.

Before Batman could get out his signature scow the Joker shouted, "Eat this Batman!"

Just then he pushed a red button and his pogo stick turned into a catapult with a giant pie as ammo.

"Of course, he's a clown," Power Girl deadpanned as the pie was flunged in their direction.

Power Girl then started spinning around real fast to create a mini-twister and the pie was caught in the air currents and was redirected back at the Joker.

The Joker than pulled out a grenade with his face painted onto it and pulled out the pin with his teeth and threw it at the pie, causing both to explode when collided and then green gas filled the air.

"Joker Gas," Batman said, "Hold your breath!" He then pulled out a breathing apparatus attached to his bike which happened to be an air tank inside of it.

As the gas consumed them they heard the unlucky bystanders that inhaled the gas start laughing uncontrollably. Power Girl get another idea started spinning around creating another white and yellow tornado to disperse the gas.

As the gas dispersed they saw at least three dozen people of all ages laughing uncontrollably with the Jokers grins on their face, with the Joker nowhere in sight.

"We need to get these people to the hospital," Power Girl said.

"Agreed," Batman said with his trademark scowl on his face as he contacted the paramedics.

"What was the Joker after anyway," Power Girl asked Batman as the last of the victims was hauled away to get the proper antidote.

"He was after this," Batman said as he pulled out one of his gizmos and a holographic image of a staff with a blue and bronze orb attached to the tip of it. "The staff of Ravenclaw, according to legends she was one of…"

"Four students of Merlin who started a school in Britain for young witches and wizards to learn in a safe environment," Power Girl interrupted and Batman glared at her, "What, according to my grandmother my mom went to that school. Anyways why would he want this staff anyway, Ravenclaw was considered the smartest and brightest of the four."

"According to legend the staff is one of four magical artifacts," Batman explained, "Each one has their own abilities, but if all four is brought together they can change the world to the owners own image."

"Everyone an insane clown," Power Girl said while thinking about the consequences and shivered in fear, "Good thing he didn't find it though."

Batman raised an eyebrow at this as if questioning Power Girl.

She replied, "From what I can understand about this type of magic interferes with technology, preventing it from working, with that nanotech pogo stick that the Joker was using earlier was any indication to go by…" she left her own sentence uncompleted.

"I'll keep looking for the Joker," Batman said, "You do research on these four artifacts so we can prevent them from falling into the wrong hands."

"Aye, aye captain," Power Girl said as he saluted him and then she flew off to Zatanna's to start her research.

_-Las Vegas-_

Zatanna was performing a magic show to a large audience on the Las Vegas Strip. She was currently winding down her show. Power Girl was waiting back stage to let her finish her show.

Zatanna held several pieces of paper and crumpled them up in her hands and when she opened them up again several white doves went flying above the audience.

"Now for my grand finale I'm going to pull someone from the audience from my hat," She said picking up the traditional stage wizard top hat from her head and put her arm into it and her arm appeared giant sized in the audience as they gasped in both horror and amusement as she grabbed a middle aged man from the audience and pulled him out of the hat to the applause of the audience. They both bowed to the audience and the man walked off the stage towards his family and Zatanna walked off backstage while waving to her audience.

Once she was backstage she greeted Power Girl, "What can I help you with."

"I can't visit my friend without being questioned why I'm here," Power Girl asked in a fake hurt voice.

"You can visit, but when you visit me while I'm performing a show it must be big," Zatanna replied.

"True," Power Girl admitted, "I ran into the Joker not too long ago and he was looking for the Staff of Ravenclaw."

"That is troubling," Zatanna replied, "From what I know that staff contains all the magical knowledge that she had acquired during her life."

"That can cause trouble by itself," Power Girl said.

"True, but you must be able to perform magic to access it and perform magic with it," Zatanna replied.

"That's a good news, bad news situation," Power Girl replied, "The Joker wouldn't be looking for it if he knew he couldn't use it, no matter how insane he is."

"He must have someone working for him that can do magic," Zatanna though out loud.

"Either way we need to keep it away from the Joker and possibly whoever he's working with," Power Girl said.

"We must do research," Zatanna said, "Troplet Lrig Rewop dna em ot ym yrarbil."

A sudden flash of light engulfed the two women and they disappeared from the theater and reappeared inside Zatanna's personal library.

Power Girl whistled at the 5 story tall by 125 foot long book shelves imbedded into the four walls of the room.

"We should start researching then," Zatanna said as she pulled a book from the shelf.

_-Hogwarts-_

Dumbledore was pleased, he had gotten the information on the girl he was after, this 'Power Girl' and he'd obliviated the events from both McGonagall and the muggle born Granger, neither of them grasps the concept of the greater good. Only he knew what was best for humanity where wizards rule over those war mongering muggles. Who better to keep them in line?

He stared at the picture of Power Girl that he'd acquired of the women during a brief visit to the muggle world. She was the perfect specimen of a female, maybe he'll use her as payment to the youngest Weasley male to keep an eye the Potter boy and make sure his plans for the boy stay on track. He chuckled at his plans for the world. Maybe he should change the name of the Earth to Hogwarts, no Dumbledore once he takes control. That's it, when he is put in charge he'll change the name after himself!

_To Be Continued…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Plans made, alliances are formed**

Power Girl was currently speed reading the book that she had, which appeared like she was just flipping the pages really fast, once she finished flipping through the book she tossed it into a pile of books as tall as she and twice as long.

"You should really respect the books," Katana said as she was sitting on a latter reading another book.

"Sorry," Power Girl apologized, "It's just that I haven't found anything useful for the search and most of the information in these books are gibberish to me."

"Well this gibberish could prevent the Joker and his unnamed accomplice from finding several of the most dangerous magical artifacts," Zatanna replied/scolded her, "If he has an accomplice. He could be doing this to rattle our chains; we both know that clown is anything but sane."

"True," Power Girl said, "But I'd prefer to play on the safe side. I don't want to be an insane clown. He also can hold his own against the Bats on his best day."

"To true," Zatanna replied, "Anybody else would, they would have already fell victim to that Joker gas of his.

_-Gotham City, Bat cave-_

Nightwing rode in on his motorcycle (**A/N: Don't know what it's called)** and he turned it off and walked towards Batman as he worked on his Batcomputer, with an image of the Joker on the top left corner, with a map with red dots indicating the Joker's recent criminal activities, along with several of the more well-known criminals in America and international criminals, several of them had red x's over there picture.

"Any luck on finding any leads on the Joker," Nightwing asked.

"None," Batman replied in a monotone voice with his trademark scowl on his face.

"I got off the phone with Power Girl not too long ago," Nightwing said, "According to the info Zatanna gave her, the staff is only can be used by a magic user."

"That narrows down the potential partners," Batman replied as pushed several keys on the keyboard as several more red x's appeared on the criminals pictures, most of them gang members that known to had worked with the Joker in the past.

"Joker doesn't always use cold hard logic to perform his heists," Nightwing said.

Batman said nothing, "Most of the usual suspects are either locked up or focusing on the turf here in Gotham. How are things on your end?"

"Mostly leads that lead into a dead. I've already notified both the League and the Titans to keep their eyes peeled for the Joker," Nightwing replied. "Harley Quinn is in Arkham, and is convinced whatever he is planning is to help her to escape."

"We should keep an eye on her just in case," Batman said, "Joker might need her assistance later."

"True," Nightwing said as he pondered their next move. As he looked at the computer screen, which had a picture of the Jokers recent crime activity in America, he noticed a pattern in it, which looked like an eagles claw with the tip of its talon missing, "That's it!"

He went down to his cycle and jumped on it, while putting his helmet on.

"What's it," Batman shouted/asked in confusion, but his voice was drowned in the revving of the engine but Nightwing seemed to get the message and pointed to the screen. In confusion Batman looked at the screen again and he saw what Nightwing saw.

In an abandoned library in downtown Gotham Dumbledore was waiting for his contact in this city of corruption, it was a local 'super villain' the Joker, he hired him to track down the four artifacts of the founders of his school so no one can misuse them.

These muggles give ridicules titles to their villains and heroes like the local myth 'The Batman' or 'The Dark Knight,' that he heard a few street urchins mention from his visits here to recruit young witches and wizards to his cause, but they all flat out refused, some even laughed in right in his face when they heard what his 'Greater Good' was and how evil Voldemort was. It was like Voldemort was run-of-the-mill street thug to them.

'Let's get this party started," the Joker shouted joyfully as he entered the old building.

"Have you found what I asked you to find," Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, yes I did," the Joker said playing with a muggle contraption called a yo-yo, "I'll retrieve it if you have what I've requested of you." He then managed to shape the yo-yo string into the image of his face before it came back to him.

"Of course I did," Dumbledore replied, "254 whoopee cousins that produce actual farts, 386 exploding fake vomit, and 450 snakes in can, payment on delivery of course."

The Joker's manically laughed when he heard this, "You do know the law," he somehow changed into a police uniform, "Will be on me when I swipe the staff for you from the museum and I'll be dragged off to the big house," he then somehow instantly dressed in a black and white stripped prison uniform, complete with a led ball.

"I'll manage to sway the courts to grant you a pardon if they manage to capture you," Dumbledore replied.

"It's not the courts I'm afraid about," the Joker said as he was dressed in a classic cartoon version of the Batman, "It's the local vigilante, the big bad Bat that I'm concerned about, along with his former sidekick the boy blonder."

"They are no concern of yours," Dumbledore said with a stern voice, he will not fall prey to the local superstition, "I'll make sure this Dark Knight of yours will have other problems tonight."

"How are you going to do that," Joker asked, "He and I joined at the hip. Two sides of the same coin. Yin and Yang..."

"I'll handle it," Dumbledore said, convincing the Joker to focus on the staff instead of the of this mythical Batman, even an insane man like the Joker should be forgiven.

_-In Prison with the Potters-_

"You three have a visitor," the guard said.

Curious who it was they managed to either walk up to the prison bars or sit up in their bed in their respective cells.

Professor McGonagall entered the holding cell with a scowl on her face.

"I've heard what you three did," McGonagall scolded the three jailbirds, "I thought you knew better than the normal pure blood, but no, you had to kidnap your mother to find your daughter, whom I understand left with your sister, Lily."

"Whoop-de-doo," Sirius said unconcerned, who he was lying down on his bed, "Are you here to free us?"

"No," McGonagall replied, "I'm to tell you the American Magical Government has forbade the British Magical Government from interfering with your case. From what I can tell their either going to put you three in a muggle prison or you have to pay your grandmother and/or various charities an equivalent of 5 million galleons."

"What," James shouted in shock, "That'll drain most of the Potter vaults! They can't do that!"

"They can and will," McGonagall said in disgust at their actions, "They don't care who you are or how rich you are. Bribing political figures or your jury is considered a major crime here and taken very seriously here, unlike back home in England."

"It's all that sluts fault," Sirius proclaimed, "She should have been groveling before me because I defeated He-who-must-not-be-named!"

"What I don't understand is how she and the man in red could get past our wards," Lily said ignoring her sons remark for now, but she'll scold him later, "Only another Potter could get in without permission."

"You still don't get it," McGonagall responded, "I've done my research and that girl that was the 'man in red' is known to be friends with both your grandmother and daughter as she has been at many of your grandmothers charity events."

"You lie," Lily shouted in anger, "My daughter wouldn't befriend a whore like her!"

McGonagall gave them a sorrowful look at the three Potters and stated, "How do you know? You have never really gotten to know your daughter."

With that she left them to their fate.

"She's nothing special," Sirius said, "She merely caught me by surprise."

"You tell them," James agreed with his son, "We merely wanted her back because Dumbledore said that we needed her to defeat the Dark Lord."

"Maybe we can use her to lure our daughter out and convince my mother so we would be the sole inheritor's of her fortune and business deals."

"It's not wizarding money," Sirius said stating the obvious.

"Do you really think that matters to the goblins," Lily asked. "They'll just turn it into wizarding money when we plan to use it."

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but how are we going to find this girl when we get out of here," James asked.

_-Zatanna's Library-_

"Found something," Zatanna said pointing at a page in the book she's reading.

"What does it say," Power Girl asked.

"It says here that the staff will only reveal itself after one has been on a quest to go through a series of riddles to test ones knowledge across the Western Lands," Zatanna replied.

"Western Lands," Power Girl asked, "That sounds like America."

"True," Zatanna replied, "And I have a map of where the staff is supposed to reveal itself once all the riddles are solved."

"Are you sure it only reveals itself once the riddles have been solved," Power Girl asked.

"Positive," Zatanna replied.

"If you give me the coordinates I'll inform the League," Power Girl responded.

"Its lactation is…"

_-Batman and Nightwing-_

They're hiding in the shadows of the globe of the Daily Planet in Metropolis and they are currently searching for any sign of the Joker through their binoculars.

Just than Batman's League communicator beeped and he responded, "Batman here."

"_I got a call from Power Girl saying Zatanna has found where the Staff of Ravenclaw is supposed to appear," _the Martian Manhunter responded on the other end, _"It's supposed to reveal itself after passing a series of riddles, within three blocks of the Daily Planet in Metropolis."_

"Nightwing and I are already here in Metropolis keeping an eye out for him," Batman responded.

"_How does he do that," _the Flash exclaimed on the other end.

Just than Batman ended the communication and said to Nightwing, "We're in the right spot."

"Ok where is the Joker," Nightwing asked.

Just then police sirens came into earshot as they headed for a bank as a dozen people with wooden sticks came running out, Batman recognized one as Mundugus Fetcher as he had busted him either stealing from various individuals or selling stolen goods, that he himself stole, the others he didn't recognize and the leader was easily recognizable a big black man dressed in traditional Jamaican attire, from what both Batman and Nightwing could tell their actions were supposed to be a distraction as the local law enforcement quickly disarmed them and handcuffed them as they were hauled away in less than 20 minutes.

"Those must be similar magic users to the ones that kidnapped the multi-billionaire Ms. Evans not to long ago," Nightwing commented.

"Someone doesn't want us to get in the way," Batman commented.

"True," Nightwing commented as he spotted something through his binoculars, it was the Joker's pogo stick tied up to a bike rack. "I found his pogo stick."

"I see it," Batman said as the searched for any sine of the Joker himself

"It never ceases to amaze me that a green haired clown can hide so easily," Nightwing said.

Batman merely scowled as they couldn't find any more traces of his clown foe.

They then heard the insane clown's crazed laughter echoing through the city.

_To be continued…_

**A/N: I'm currently taking ideas for the relics of the other founders and their abilities.**

**Please continue reading this story as I right it**


	6. Battle of the Staff

**Chapter 6 Battle of the Staff**

All the hospitals in Metropolis are overflowing with patients, from the poorest of poor of citizens to the richest of rich, people from every walk of is in there are admitted for the antidote to the Joker gas as patients poor in, in one room you see Karen Starr in her Power Girl uniform also infected with the Joker gas strapped down into a bed, and she is clutching a blue and bronze orb.

_-3 hours earlier-_

Power Girl was flying to Metropolis from Zatanna's place in Las Vegas, just under supersonic speeds. As she flew over the Rocky Mountains she broke the sound barrier causing minor isolated landslides in the mountains.

'_Just a little bit faster,' _she thought to herself as she pushed herself to flight faster and faster towards Metropolis.

She knew with every passing second, the Joker could get his hands on the staff and with his possible unnamed partner could cause mayhem like never before.

"_Batman calling Power Girl, Batman calling Power Girl," _Batman called over the League communicator as sounds of a struggle could be heard.

"Power Girl here,"she responded answering her communicator.

"_The Joker has allied himself Da Bomb,"_ Batman replied, _"Superman's off helping a planet evacuating from a sun about to go super nova and we need your help."_

"That sexist pig," Power Girl said, "I'm already on my way, ETA now."

She broke through the skyline of an outdoor equipment store as Batman and Nightwing was both fighting Da Bomb and the Joker.

Da Bomb the 20-something villain took one look at Power Girl and smiled perversely at her and through Nightwing to the side as if he was nothing and said, "Power Girl, so glad my ideal girl showed up as now I can make you submit to me and you'll become my submissive wife."

"Pfft, like that'll happen," she shot back in disgust as she flew fast at him as she round up for a punch and threw it at the man who thought women were property like in the medieval era, but he blocked it with his fist and threw his own at her as she blocked it with her leg.

As they exchanged punches and kicks with each other, they managed to crash through the building and the three adjacent buildings with neither of them getting the upper hand. Power Girl than used her ice breath in hopes of slowing him down, but it barely affected him it all as he slowly walked against her ice breath he managed to cover her face with his hand and repeatedly smashed her against the ground and dragged her along the ground, destroying everything in her path. She managed to grab his wrist and used it as momentum to kick him in the gut, causing him to let go.

Da Bomb smiled, "Looks like you've grown more powerful since we've last met. You'd be the perfect wife and mother of my children."

"That's wrong on so many levels," She shot back in disgust, "I don't know how to tell you how bad I think it is."

Meanwhile in the New York holding cells with the Potters, the security guards were watching the fight between Power Girl and Da Bomb.

"That girl is perfect for my wife," Sirius said, "With her abilities and my magic, You-Know-who won't stand a chance!"

"I hate to admit it, but Sirius is right about her abilities," James replied hoping he won't get a scolding about being a pervert from his wife, "If she's on our side You-Know-Who won't know what hit him."

"Your right James," Lily said, "According to McGonagall she's a friend of our daughters and if we managed to convince our daughter to forgive us and live with us, You-Know-Who, won't make it till summer. But first we need to _convince_ the jury that when we kidnapped my mother we were doing it for the greater good."

James let out a sigh of relief as he wouldn't be scolded at by his wife, and Sirius smirked as he watched his future wife fight this villain.

The two guards on the duty overhead their conversation and one of them asked, "Who is this you-know-who they keep talking about."

His partner merely shrugged, "Whoever it is they should quit talking about him. If he is as bad as they believe he is the League will make quick work of him if he starts causing trouble."

"True that," the first guard said and they fist pump in agreement.

Back in Metropolis, Batman in Nightwing was currently avoiding the Jokers gag items.

"Where does he keep his stuff," Nightwing asked/shouted in anger as he avoided more of the Jokers pies,

"He has a lot of pockets," came Batman's simple reply

"That explains so much," Nightwing said sarcastically.

Then Batman took out a batarang and it became electrified and through it, having it bounce off a pie and hit a sprinkler causing the sprinkler system to become active, causing the Jokers gag items his Jokers pockets to become too wet to work properly.

"Party poopers," the Joker said in disappointment and anger. He then ran through an open door that was marked 'Employees only.'

"After him," Batman ordered.

"Don't have to tell me twice," Nightwing responded as they gave chase.

When they caught up the Joker they saw him put an amulet down on the floor and a spider web of runes appeared glowing on the floor and a holographic image of a woman in her mid-20's early 30's appeared before them.

"Congratulations Quest seeker," the women said, "You've managed to solve all my riddles and you only need to solve one more before you can receive my staff."

"Come on already give it to me already," The Joker said impatiently.

Both Nightwing and Batman through their bolas ropes but they somehow froze in midair and the woman said, "While answering this riddle, no one can sabotage each other so all parties have an equal chance of successfully answering my riddle."

The Joker merely stuck his lounge victoriously at the former dynamic duo.

"My riddle is thus: 'Time was when I was a weapon and warrior; Now the young hero hoods me with gold, and twisted silver. At times men kiss me. At times I speak and summon to battle loyal companions.'" (1)

Back with Da Bomb and Power Girl, they've managed to level three city blocks and neither of them are showing any signs of exhaustion.

"Are you ready to give up and become my wife," Da Bomb asked as he struck a 'tough pose' to impress Power Girl.

She gagged when she saw this and responded, "In your dreams pig!"

Da Bomb let out a disappointed sigh and said, "Looks like I have to beat more sense into you."

"You're not her type," A familiar voice said and they turned to see a man with his arms folded across his chest dressed in blue, with a red cape.

"You stay out of this Superman, this is a lovers spat," Da Bomb shot at Superman.

Superman merely raised an eyebrow and looked at Power Girl and she merely gave 'I have no idea what he's talking about' shrug.

"From what I can tell she has no feelings toward you," Superman stated.

Da Bomb merely snorted and said, "She has no idea what's good for her, unlike me, her alpha male."

"She is not an object a man can control," Superman said.

"Shows what you know about women," Da Bomb said in a confident tone. He then grabbed a random mailbox and used 'The Touch' to aggravate the molecules and through it at Superman and it exploded when it made contact and Superman flew out of the smoke cloud unharmed and flew towards Da Bomb and their fight has begun as Power Girl also joined in the fray. None of the fighters could get the upper hand in this fight.

Back with Batman, Nightwing, and the Joker, "What kind of riddle is that," Joker childishly complained as he took out his clown horn and squeezed the ball causing it to honk it, "It's something I can use my horn against it."

"You are correct," the woman said, "The answer is 'Horn.'"

Just than the staff slowly appeared rising from the floor in front of the Joker and he started maniacally as he grabbed the staff and started running away from both of his longtime foes.

As they gave chase of the Joker he laid various traps that they both barely avoided the deadly traps the Joker left behind.

Just then Power Girl hovered in the Jokers way but he didn't slow down and he shouted, "Get out of my way," while laughing.

"You're not going to get out of here with that staff," Power Girl said with determination.

"Of course I am," The Joker said as stopped shortly before he got to her and both Batman and Nightwing stopped not too far from the Joker and got ready for his next move. "I'm the donkey's ass." He then pulled out a trigger. "If you don't let out of here I'll activate my gas bombs, filled with my Joker's gas hidden throughout the city!"

There were loud crashes coming from outside, and he continued, "And it sounds like big blue is having a difficult time with my partner in crime?"

"What did you offer him in return for his services," Batman asked.

"I offered nothing," came Joker's reply, "I merely stated that Power Girl here would be here and he was all for it."

She rolled her eyes and replied, "Why is it guys don't want me for anything other than my body?"

"I plead the fifth," Joker shout/laughed insanely, "I may be crazy but I'm not suicidal!"

"What does that mean," she asked/growled at the Joker.

"Bad move, bad move," Nightwing said to the Joker.

"Stay back," Joker shouted as he laughed manically/scared, "If any of you get any closer the city gets it!"

"Power Girl stand down," Batman ordered, "Don't od anything that'll cause the Joker to push that button!"

"How do we know it's not a joke," Power Girl asked.

"Do you really want to know," Joker asked as he grinned evilly, "Do you want me to push this button?"

Power Girl activated her x-ray vision and looked around the city and indeed several dozen canisters of the Joker gas was hidden throughout key positions in the city, which will blanket the city if activated. She couldn't see through them because of the led that was in it but they had the Joker's face painted onto them.

"Do you believe me now," Joker asked.

Unknown to the Joker, Power Girl saw a red flash going around to the canisters disarming them and removing them out of harm's way.

"What do you want," Power Girl asked.

"A safe passage out of the city so my client can have his useless staff," Joker said indicating he didn't know the true power of the artifact that he had.

"How do we know you'll keep your word," Batman asked.

"You don't," Joker laughed, "If you don't allow me to leave you'll force me to activate the gas and there is a possibility that I'll activate it if you allow me to leave."

Power Girl gritted her teeth and knew the Flash needed more time to properly dispose of the Jokers gas and she flew to the side allowing the Joker to run past her.

Outside a clown themed copter landed in front of the store and the Joker hopped in as the three heroes exited the store.

"So long suckers," Joker yelled down at them as he pushed the trigger activating the gas and only the gas located several blocks away activated.

"WHAT," Joker shouted in surprise/anger.

Just then Power Girl flew to the side of the copter that he was in and grabbed the staff but it electrocuted her and forced her to fall into the gas filled area of the city with the orb at the end of the staff.

When she landed in it she started laughing uncontrollably.

_To Be Continued…_

**A/N: What shall I use as the other founders artifacts?**

**Will not update until I get 100 reviews**

**I googled midlevel riddles and this one of the riddles I got, even though it's not the complete riddle.**


	7. Aftermath

**Chapter 7 Aftermath**

In the afternoon the next day Power Girl was waking up perfectly fine from the exposure of the Joker gas.

As she tried to rub her headache away and sat up in her bed, "My aching head, what did I do last night," she asked/complained.

"You prevented the Joker from getting the complete staff," a voice came from the shadows by the curtains.

"I remember that," Power Girl responded, "It's what happened after that what I don't remember Batman."

Batman came out of the shadows and said, "You were exposed to the Joker gas, and we had to lace your cure with kryptonite just so you can be cured from the exposure."

"Thanks," Power Girl said weekly, "So what happened to the orb and how long will I be bed ridden? You know how much I _dislike_ hospitals."

"Two to three days if you don't push yourself and the orb is in the Bat Cave, under Zatanna's spells to make sure it isn't stolen," Batman replied. "In case you were wondering about Da Bomb, Superman managed to subdue him and he's in Bell Reve under heavy security his last escape."

Power Girl laid back down in her bed and said, "That's a relief, so now what?"

When she didn't get a response she sat back up in her bed and asked, "Bats?" She looked around and noticed the window was opened and he was nowhere to be seen, "How does he do that?"

In the prison that the Potters were in the Hogwarts Potions Master Serverous Snape has arrived to talk with the Potters.

"So I was right," Snape said, "You would be a bad influence to Lily."

"You've lost the right to call me that," Lily said with disgust, and Snape flinched at the memory.

"That aside, Dumbledore wants you three back at Hogwarts immediately," Snape said.

"We would but these collars cancel out our magic," Sirius said, "Some Professor."

"Stop insulting me insolent boy, or I might change my mind about freeing you," Snape said as he gave his trademark glare at the boy.

"Don't speak to my son like that Snivellous," James shot back.

"Or what," Snape said, "You're going to hang me upside down by the ankles like you did during our school days?"

"When get of here, yes," James said in anger.

"James, Snape stopping bickering like children long enough so we can get out of here," Lily said scolding them.

"You and Sirius are lucky," Snape sneered at James, "Dumbledore wants you three out of here immediately."

Snape than waved his wand and removed the collars of the three Potters and opened their cells than grabbed his ring portkey and left with a flash of light, and the sirens were blaring.

Just then the guards arrived and they couldn't find any traces of the three prisoners and their accomplice. The warden came into the room and said to the next highest ranking guard in the prison, "I want an ABB (All Broadcast Bulletin) on them immediately."

"Yes sir," the guard said, "They won't get far from the NYPD!" He then gestured several of the guards to get it done as they set out the ABB the guards were transporting the stunned guards to the infirmary.

As the warden looked at the now empty cells he asked himself, "Just who are you old man and what is your game?" The warden then turned around and walked away mumbling something about the mountain of paperwork that he was going to get because of the escape.

With Grandma Rose Evans, she was watching the weather report when the phone rang. She answered the phone, "Hello."

"_Hello, Mrs. Rose Evans_ ,"came the voice from the other end.

"Yes, this is her," she replied.

"_I'm Warden John Shepard and I'm from the NYPD Correctional Facilities and I'm calling to inform you that your daughter, Lily Potter nee Evans, has recently escaped police custody along with her husband and son,"_ John Shepard said.

Rose sighed and said, "I should have expected this. She always accomplished whatever she set her mind too."

"_Do you know what she wants from you,"_ John asked, "_Money? Jewelry? Gold?"_

"She wants me to return her daughter and my granddaughter back to her after she abandoned her with my other daughter about fourteen years ago," Rose explained, "She never called or sent so much as a birthday card after leaving her. The rest is in my daughter, Petunias, Police record back in the UK."

"_I'll have a copy sent over here,"_ John said, _"Thank-you for your time Mrs. Evans."_

Rose hung up the phone and she heard a young voice coming from the shadows, "So your granddaughter is the only normal one in your family."

"Aye she is, Nightwing," Rose said and laughed, "And that's saying something when she has kryptonian DNA!"

Nightwing stepped out of the shadows and said, "True, but I want to know why your youngest daughter, Lily, wants your granddaughter back into her custody so badly."

Rose sighed again and said, "I'm getting too old for this. You see when Lily was a young girl she had a special 'gift' and she always had something unexpected happen when she was frightened, or angry, and we couldn't figure out why. Not until her 11th birthday when she was accepted to a boarding school called Hogwarts and it was a school for witchcraft and sorcery."

"You mean she's a witch," Nightwing said in a slight shocked tone.

"Exactly," Rose said, "Of course we've accepted so she could control her abilities and during her years there she was the perfect model student and daughter. That is until she started dating James Potter." She spat out his name, "Ever since then we've started to lose touch more and more, until we only heard from her during winter and summer breaks. Even then we didn't recognize her as she was devoted to the schools Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, where he says he was for non-magical rights in the British Magical Government, but after studying some of the laws more closely I saw the man Albus Dumbledore was. He was against non-magical rights and believed that witches and wizards should rule the world and we non-magicals have no real rights, we would be slaves in all but name. With that said if left unchecked Albus Dumbledore could be the next Hitler."

"So we have a raciest mastermind on our hands," Nightwing said thoughtfully. "Who dreams of conquering the world."

"Even though he has a total of less than one percent of the world's population following him, he still thinks he can win over us 'muggles', as they call us," Rose said and then chuckled, "They live in a closed society where it's still the 18th century and man hasn't landed on the moon."

"Haven't you gone forward with this information," Nightwing asked.

"Of course," Rose replied, "I gave this information I found out my granddaughter was alive to their version of the UN. So far they can't pin anything credible on him."

"I'll personally look into this," Nightwing reassured her and then he disappeared into the shadows.

"Karen was right when she says this, how do they do that," Rose exclaimed about his disappearance act.

At an undisclosed abandoned warehouse building in Central City, "You're lucky I've swipe the staff," Joker said in anger.

"Without the orb this is just an ordinary staff," Dumbledore said in restrained anger.

"The Bats has it and I'm pretty sure he hidden it in his little cave of his like the bat he is," Joker said in insane anger.

"What am I paying you for," Dumbledore asked.

"You're paying me to bring you back certain magical artifacts for gag items I can modify to my liking," The Joker said with a Sherlock cap on his head and a wooden pipe as he blew on it bubbles came out of the other end.

"Precociously," Dumbledore responded, "I expect you to have the orb as soon as you can."

Dumbledore than apparated out of the warehouse with a loud clap and the Joker growled in anger and said in anger, "You want the orb, I'll give you an orb," he then started laughing insanely.

At Hogwarts the next day McGonagall was on a war path to Dumbledore's office.

"Dumbledore," McGonagall shouted at the headmaster, "I knew you were losing it these past years but having Snape breaking the Potters out of jail? The ICW has seriously started questioning your sanity even more than lately. According to them, Minister Fudge with his propaganda against you after you-know-who came back at the end of last term, looks reasonable."

"I'm sure this whole mess would be cleared up before the start of the term," Dumbledore reassured her.

"I think not," McGonagall shot back, "The muggles managed to capture Snape using magic freeing muggles and sent it to various law enforcement agencies around the world so the ICW can't do the memory charms on them. They're already looking at his recent performance at Hogwarts and they've already given him a heavy fine for exposing us to the muggle world."

"They're overreacting," Dumbledore said, "I'm sure that our world can be hidden again after a few memory charms."

"Weren't you listening," McGonagall asked in confused anger, "Every American muggle law enforcement agency is already seen the footage of Snape using magic and the ICW doesn't have enough resources to obliviate all of them without serious side effects, and the muggles already issued a wanted poster for Snape."

"What," Dumbledore said in surprise, "The colonists need to learn forgive and forget."

"I don't think their overreacting," McGonagall said, "I've read their laws and it is stated that everyone needs to stand trial for their crime(s) that they've committed, no exceptions, unless the charges of their crimes are dropped by their victim(s), which Lily's mother never did with the Potters."

"Then I should go to Rose Evans house and convince her to drop the charges," Dumbledore said as he stood up.

"You can't," McGonagall responded, "The American Aurors had made sure your passport has been suspended until your investigation has ended."

"They can't do that," Dumbledore said, "What I do is for the Greater Good, they must listen to me."

"According them, and this is their exact quote, 'We've never subscribed to Dumbledore's Greater Good crap, so you can take it and shove it up his ass,' end quote," McGonagall said, "The colonists have always been highly independent individuals and they don't like being told what to do by a foreign dignitary on what to do and how to enforce their policies unless ordered by their superiors and even then they still don't like it. Unless you hand the Potters and Snape over to them by the end of the week then they're going to take matters into their own hands."

"Both Snape and Sirius Potter are important in our war effort against Voldemort," Dumbledore said as McGonagall flinched at the Dark Lords name.

"That may be true but the American Government isn't giving you or them a way out of this," McGonagall said as she scolded the headmaster. With that said and done she left the headmasters office.

Dumbledore than went over to a wall in office and tapped a brick three times and a hidden door appeared and as Dumbledore opened the door and looked inside and said, "If they want my pawns before they've served their purpose, then I'll give them to them."

In the room were dozens of magical golems, each one looked exactly like each member of his Order of Phoenix, including the Potters and Snape. He'd already replaced his Order members that was captured and imprisoned in the colonies with these golems so these should be as effective as them, Dumbledore reasoned.

As he prepared to make the arrangements to send these golems to replace the Potters and Snape with the colonists he was unaware an insect flying around with a video camera recording everything with a bat symbol painted on the back.

_To Be Continued…_

**Authors Notes: I'm up for my readers to give ideas for my stories and I want your opinion for what the other three magical artifacts of the founders should be**


	8. Back to School

**Chapter 8 Back to School**

_-September 1__st__-_

It's been a rough 2 ½ weeks for everyone, the 'Potters' and 'Snape' are in jail, Karen started her first day of the term getting familiar with her classes.

"Calm down Kara," Karen said to the disguised female kryptonian, which consisted of a wig and a pair of glasses.

"It's difficult," Kara responded as she taking deep breaths, '"But today is my first day of human school."

"True," Karen admitted, "I think that's why Clark wanted you attend here, so I could keep an eye on you just in case something goes wrong."

"You never told me how you've got your powers, and Clark never told me how," Kara said trying to change the subject, "They're so, so…"

"Kryptonian," Karen finished, "Well I suspect that Clark believes that I'll tell you when I'm ready. You see, I was born a normal human who was abandoned by my parents at early age at my aunt and uncles place until I was 7, where they sold me to Cadmus."

"Isn't that the genetics place that the Justice League have been keeping a close eye on over the years," Kara asked.

"The one and the same," Karen responded as they headed toward their first class of the day, "While I was there they've infused my DNA with a kryptonians DNA, making me a human/kryptonian hybrid."

"But the only kryptonian on earth at the time was Superman," Kara stated.

"Exactly," Karen responded, "In a sense we're cousins."

"I'm sorry I didn't know," Kara said apolitically, "I didn't know it would bring back up bad memories."

"Don't worry," Karen said, "I've gotten over it. I'm living at my maternal grandmothers now and she isn't on 'speaking terms' with either of her daughters."

"Do you have any other family," Kara asked.

"I have a twin and a cousin whom I don't speak with," Karen stated, "My brother is a pervert and my cousin spends most of his time in juvie."

"You have one messed up family," Kara said.

"Tell me about it," Karen said in a mock hurt voice. They then entered the classroom with the most boring math teacher _ever,_ Mr. Clearbottom, who voice just drones on and on and on.

_-September 2__nd__-_

"I'm disappointed in you Mr. Potter," McGonagall scolded Sirius Potter, "It was because of your summer adventure that you were stripped of you prefect badge."

"The squib Neville doesn't deserve the badge," Sirius argued.

"He deserved it more than you," McGonagall said with authority in her voice, "I don't know how you and your family escaped from going to prison but I'm going to make sure this is not going to be a good year for you and the other Professors agreed with me, even the DADA Professor."

"She's here because Fudge is paranoid," Sirius stated.

"That may be true, but that doesn't excuse you from my next decision, you're off the Quidditch team," McGonagall said.

"You can't do that," Sirius shouted, clearly upset.

"I can and did," McGonagall said, "I already made sure your former teammates are aware of what you've did."

With that she turned and left the classroom, leaving Sirius alone.

'_It's the blonde bitches fault,'_ Sirius thought to himself as he clenched his fists, _"If it wasn't for her, I'd be prefect and Quidditch Captain. Now that squib has my prefect badge and the captaincy to the braggart McLaggen. When we next meat she'll be begging that she'd spread her legs for me when she had the chance.'_

He then stormed out of the classroom to meet his girlfriend Ginny Weasley and his best mate Ron Weasley.

"Did McGonagall give you your position back on the Quidditch team," Ron asked, as Ginny played with her hair and wrapped herself around in Sirius's arm.

"She refused," Sirius said, barely holding in his anger.

"What," Ron said in protest, "can't she see that you're the best Seeker Gryffindor had since Charlie?'

"I guess not," Sirius replied, "She'd been on our case since our first year, for having our grades so low and having the mudblood, Granger I believe, cry in the toilets the year the troll was let in."

"Who cares about our grades, and as for the mudblood she's still a know-it-all with no friends," Ron said, "You're going into the Auror corps after we graduate and as for me I'm going to play professional Quidditch. The mudblood left after the 2nd year anyways after we slayed the monster of Slytherin."

"The funny thing is I don't remember fighting it," Sirius said to his long-time friend.

"Me either," Ron said who went with Sirius to save his sister from the monster of Slytherin, "But I don't remember a lot of things."

Ron merely shrugged it as his sister giggled and said, "My brother just admitted he's stupid."

"I did not," Ron shouted in annoyance at his younger sisters antics.

Ginny stuck out her lounge at Ron and said, "Why should I?"

"Very mature," Ron said to his sister as they headed toward the Gryffindor common room.

Back in New York, both Kara and Karen left their math class, barely managing to stay awake through their second day of class and managed to hear their homework problems that they had in their book.

"I normally like math," Karen said, "I still don't understand how he manages to make one of my favorite subjects _sooo _boring."

"I was never that good at math on Krypton," Kara said, "These problems are easily 2nd grade level back home and he still manages to put me to sleep."

"Look on the bright side," Karen said.

"What bright side," Kara asked.

"His tests must be somewhat easy if the school board allows him to continue teaching after 20+ years," Karen stated.

Kara thought about this and said, "You've got a point. Who in their right mind allows a teacher to continue teaching if they've constantly got horrible test scores?"

Meanwhile in a certain school in Scotland a ghost teacher sneezed and the ghost of Gryffindor said, "Bless you Professor Binns."

"I didn't know ghosts sneezed," Whispered a first year to his friend who were passing by as he sneezed.

The other student, who was of Asian descent, said, "Ancient Japanese superstition states that when someone sneezes, someone is talking about them."

Back in New York, the two super heroines were at their lockers, which were right next to each other, "I'm going to Paradise Island for some training with the Amazons after school, what about you," Kara said.

"I'm going to a charity dinner that my grandmother is sponsoring," Karen said, "Word of advice, the Amazon training is no picnic, even for a Kryptonian."

"Thanks for the advice," Kara said, "What's the charity for and what are you going to where?"

"It's for orphans and underprivileged kids and I'm wearing a Jessica Rabbit dress my grandma got me," Karen responded.

"I thought you hated that dress," Kara asked.

"It is," Karen replied in a mock hurt voice, "Unfortunately all my other good dresses were damaged or destroyed when my parents kidnapped my grandmother."

"Changing the subject," Kara said, "Has the Joker made any moves lately?"

"Not since he got the staff," Karen responded, "If I was a betting women I'd say he's looking for the orb I managed to grab."

"Isn't it in the Bat Cave under the heaviest magical and technological security imaginable," Kara asked.

"Only a fool would seek it out," Karen responded answering Kara's question in the process as she closed her locker. "He spared no expense to keep it out of the Jokers hands and his unnamed partner."

"Does Batman know who the Jokers partner is," Kara asked who also closed her locker and they both started walking toward their next class.

"If he does, he's not sharing," Karen responded as she shook her head no, "But I have a suspicion who it is."

Just then the ground started shaking and Kara looked around to identify the source and Karen looked nervous as if she knew what's about to happen.

"What's happening," Kara asked/shouted in horror.

"They're early," Karen said getting a confused look from Kara as a bunch of boys, and several girls, from the 9-12 grades appeared, some holding signs, others holding banners, some had 'I heart Karen', and the rest had various heart shape boxes of chocolate and all of them proclaiming their love and/or asking her to become their girlfriend. Both Karen and Kara heard some odd requests mixed in the mob, some asking for her underwear, and some asked if they could hold her hand.

"My fan club," Karen said in horror before running away with her fan club giving chase getting an even more confused look from Kara.

As Karen turned down another hallway a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her into the janitors closet and the fan club passed them as they continued 'giving chase' to Karen.

Karen let out a sigh of relief as a familiar voice reached her ears, "Your fan club is organized this year."

Karen looked at her rescuer who was a red headed teen she easily recognized and she said, "Thanks for the save Bart. They have been ambushing me earlier, they've never ambushed me this early during middle school."

Bart whistled and said, "You've recognized me without my KF costume. Impressive."

"Not really when you have x-ray vision," she responded coyly, "Also what are you doing here."

"No fair, that's cheating" Bart said in a hurt voice and quickly readjusted himself, "I'm here for two reasons, the first reason I'm here is that the Flash has found the Hufflepuff Shield and has hidden it and convinced Dr. Fate to put some magical protection on it. The second is that I was kicked out of my last school and my mom and dad sent me here."

Karen gave a look and said, "You should've stopped pranking the teachers."

Wasn't my fault," Bart defended himself, "How was I supposed to know the principle was allergic to peanut butter and chicken feathers?"

Karen decided to change the subject, "While we wait for my fan club to stop looking for me and go to class, do you know what the shield does."

"I don't know the full details but the shield is supposed to protect ones friends from any attack, no matter how many are being attacked at the same time," Bart answered. "And before you ask, it was under the Flash museum."

"Ironic," Karen said and Bart gave her a confused look, "During my research of these artifacts, Helga Hufflepuff was known to prize loyalty and friendship is among the most important traits in a person."

Bart snickered at this and said, "That sounds like Cousin Wally. Quick question, how do you separate your fans as Karen Starr separate from your fans as Power Girl?"

"Easy, my fans as Karen Starr usually ask me to marry them or be their girlfriend and as for my fans as Power Girl, they mainly dress up as me and ask for my autograph," Karen responded.

Just then the bell rang and Karen said, "We should get to class."

"You're right, I don't want to be late on my first day of class," Bart said as he speed out of the room.

Karen sighed and said, "This is going to be a long school year."

Karen managed to get to her history class only to discover several of the top members of both of her fan clubs to be in the same class along with Bart. Karen sighed again and said, "This is definitely going to be a long school year."

_To be continued…_

**YAY! First story to have over 100 reviews!**

**A/N: What should be the other two items of the founders and what should their abilities should be?**

**Someone asked if I'm going to pair Karen off with someone and I haven't decided if I am and if so with whom.**

**Also I've got a review about this story being cheesy about my bashing, if you don't like how I write you don't have to read it or you can write your own story. I'm not making any money off of this story so I'll write this story how I want.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_-September 3__rd__ 12:03 A.M.-_

Six armed thugs were loading a semi full of boxes marked _Fragile_ on them by the docks. Each had ski masks covering their faces.

"Are you sure she won't show," thug one asked.

"Of course she won't," thug two said as he held up his military issue machine gun. "if she does then we'll just pop her full of lead."

"And how are going to do that," thug three asked, the only female of the group, "She's bullet proof."

"We have this," thug four said holding up an RPG, "Guaranteed to penetrate a tanks armor like a wet piece of paper."

"I hear that," thug five said while fist pumping thug six and laughing.

"Boys," thug three said with a sigh.

Just than another voice joined in their conversation, "I know right?"

All six thugs looked up and saw Power Girl sitting on one of the crates and thug six shouted, "It's her shoot her!"

Just than all the thugs started shooting at her and the bullets bounced harmlessly off of her and thug four shot his RPG at her and Power Girl didn't take the effort to move before it collided and all you could see was a blackish cloud where she was and all the thugs stopped shooting and thug one asked, "Did we get her?"

"I think so," thug two.

Just then a voice from inside the semi said, "All you've done is piss her off."

The thugs turned and saw a red and yellow clad figure with red hair, and thug five shouted, "Holy shit its Kid Flash, shoot him!"

Kid Flash effortlessly dodged the bullets and grabbed all the weapons of the thugs and said, "Their all yours tall and beautiful."

"Ahh, you're so kind," said a familiar voice that was still sitting in the same place, was Power Girl, "Don't mind if I do."

Power Girl than used a combo of her flight and super speed abilities to quickly subdue the thugs and as she knocked out the last thug they heard police sirens approaching.

"Police right on time, as usual," Kid Flash said, as he started tying the thugs up.

"Just be grateful you don't have to haul them to the police station," Power Girl scolded KF.

_-Hogwarts 7:09 A.M.-_

The majority of the students were eating breakfast while the first years talk to each other about performing various magical spells and feats of magic they had performed as accidental magic.

Ron, Ginny, and Sirius were sitting at the Gryffindor table by themselves as the vast majority of the students believed the ministry about Voldemort not returning, and there was the DADA teacher Umbridge who was determined to make his life hell, along with his friends.

"This is just as bad as the time when people thought I was the heir of Slytherin," Sirius complained.

"Don't complain," Ron tried to calm down his friend, "At least nobody has tried to purposely avoid you like they did in our second year."

"Hello half-blood, blood traitors," an arrogant voice said from behind them.

"Shod off Malfoy," Sirius said to Draco Malfoy, "I'm no mood for your insults."

"Pathetic," Malfoy continued, "You've been here for less than a day and Professor McGonagall already taken away your prefect badge in favor of the squib and from what I've heard your off the Quidditch team too."

"At least I didn't cry to daddy about not making the team," Sirius shot back remembering that his father had bought the Slytherin team Nimbus 2001's in their second year.

"At least I'm still on the team," Malfoy simply replied, "Come on Crabbe, Goyle let's leave the has bens to sulk in their own pity."

With that Malfoy left laughing about Sirius's misfortune.

In the Headmasters office, Dumbledore was looking into a crystal ball and saw the Joker's face in it, "Have you gotten the Ravenclaws staff Orb back?"

"Of course I haven't," Joker shouted in rage, "If I knew where the Bat Cave was I would have clipped the Bats wings years ago!"

Dumbledore sighed and said, "Have you made any progress on the other artifacts?"

"I know the shield thingy has been taken up and hidden by the Flash," Joker replied, "As for the other artifacts, it would have helped if you had translated them from the language Merlin himself invented. Only three people in the world know how to read it!"

"I'm assuming you've found someone who can read it," Dumbledore asked.

"Of course, I'm a loon not an idiot," came the Jokers reply, "Of course he isn't being forth coming about his knowledge though." The image than switched to a bald, middle-age man, who was hanging upside down from a tank filled with piranha, which were jumping out and trying to bite said man, "I'm on my last rope, so to speak." Then came the Jokers maniacal laugh and the feed was cut from the other end.

Dumbledore was rubbing his forehead at his misfortune of losing another artifact to this, Justice League, who they claim to protect the greater good when it's clear that only his view is the greater good of the world.

Just then McGonagall entered his office and she asked, "You wanted to see me?"

"Of course I do," Dumbledore said with his grandfatherly reply, "It has come to my attention that you've stripped Sirius from his position as prefect and Quidditch captain."

"Of course," McGonagall replied, "It's my decision that if you've committed a serious criminal charge, you're not suitable for those positions."

"You should learn to forgive," Dumbledore replied.

"I know how to forgive Dumbledore," came McGonagall stern replied, "He first needs to learn that his actions have consequences."

"I'm sure we can come to a compromise," Dumbledore said.

"I don't think we can," McGonagall said, "He hasn't learned his lesson yet. I may not know how you managed to get him and his family out of Jail, but I'm not going to let his actions over the summer unpunished. No matter how much you disapprove. I for one am setting an example for the students of the school."

"The student's need hope," Dumbledore replied.

"They need to learn that their actions have consequences," McGonagall scolded the headmaster. "When You-Know-Who starts recruiting again the students will think twice before joining him if they know that their actions have consequences and it'll probably save lives and prevent some from going to Azkaban."

"They need someone to lead them and Sirius is the perfect candidate for the new generation," Dumbledore countered.

"Not from what I've seen," McGonagall said with a hint of doubt in her voice, "His arrogance and personality matches the Malfoy's pureblood supremacy."

"Sirius isn't a pureblood supremacist," Dumbledore said.

"No, but he sure acts like it when he and his friend Ronald Weasley uses the 'M' word that I refuse to say in front of everybody like Malfoy does."

"It's just a phase that he is going through."

"Even so it is no reason to use _that_ word."

With that McGonagall left the Headmasters office, without saying a word more.

_-New York City 12:03 P.M.-_

Power Girl and Super Girl were eating lunch off campus on top of the Empire State Building.

"How's school treating you so far," Power Girl asked as she took a bite of her Peanut Butter and Banana sandwich.

"So, so," Super Girl responded with a sigh, "Most of the boys keep on asking me about you and the girls are jealous that I'm the 'cousin' to the most popular girl in school."

"Give it time," Power Girl reassured her, "High School here on earth is more about popularity than anything."

"You have two fan clubs," Super Girl said giving her the evil glare, "So don't tell me about popularity!"

"And I got them by being myself," Power Girl said and then she thrust out her chest, "Along with these little guys."

"I'm 3 months older than you, so how come you're bigger than me," Super Girl asked giving her a glare while looking at her chest with slight jealousy in her eyes. "Why don't you suffer from back pains from those?"

"For your first question, good genes I guess," Power Girl responded while scratching the back of her head in confusion, "And for your second question, super strength had more uses than you think."

"Do you miss them," Super Girl asked deciding to change the subject.

"Miss who," Power Girl asked in confusion.

"Your parents."

"Not really," Power Girl responded honestly, "I never knew them, so I can't miss someone who I don't know. You miss yours don't you?"

"There hasn't been a day where I haven't thought about them," Super Girl replied with a sad tone in her voice.

"I consider you lucky," Power Girl said earning her a confused look from Super Girl, "You've had time to know your parents and as for mine they dumped me off at my relative's shortly after my first birthday."

"I guess you're right," Super Girl admitted, "My parents are died making sure I survived and yours gave you up when you were an infant."

"So who has it worse again," Power Girl asked jokingly causing both of them to laugh at their misfortunes.

_-September 4__th__time ?-_

_-Dream Sequence-_

_8 year old Karen Potter was alone in a concrete cell with a red light flooding the room with no windows or any other clues from telling the time. She was curled up in a ball and crying at the experiments she was forced to partake._

_Just then two armed guards entered the room and the guards grabbed her by the arms and one of them said, "The director wants to see you freak."_

_They then dragged her to the Director's office where it was too flooded with red light and their stood sat at the desk was the Director, a mid-30's black women named Amanda Waller._

"_Do you know why you're here Karen," Amanda asked her after the guards had left which only got Karen to shake her head no, "You're here to be our weapon if the Justice League ever goes evil."_

"_But they are the good guys," Karen managed to say in confusion, "Why would I help you fight them?"_

"_Not everything is what it seems," Amanda said cryptically, "Throughout history the 'good guys' sometimes turn on the people they were supposed to protect. Adolf Hitler is the perfect example, do you know who he is?"_

_Karen shook her head no and said, "Uncle Vernon says since I'm a freak I shouldn't waste tax payers' money by going to school."_

_Amanda gave a stern look at the young demi-kryptonian and said, "After we finish our talk, I'm going to scold him about the importance of our education for the youth."_

"_I know how to read and write," Karen said, "So I'd know how to follow the cookbooks instructions to cook them dinner."_

"_You cook for them," Amanda asked._

"_Ever since I was three mam," Karen responded._

_This got an eye twitch from Amanda just then a loud explosion could be heard from the complex and the rumbled beneath them and the lights went out before the backup generator took over a voice over the intercom shouted, "Doomsday has managed to escape! I repeat Doomsday has escaped!" Just then gun fire could be over the intercom and the voice shouting, "Don't come any closer! I don't wanna die!" Just there was a blood curling scream of pain and the intercom went silent._

"_Stay here," Amanda ordered as she left the room._

_-End Dream Sequence-_

Karen shot out of her bead from the nightmare and she looked at the alarm clock by her bed and it said in bright flashing red numbers, 3:38.

"It was just a dream," Karen said in relief as she collapsed back into her bed, "A really bad dream but still a dream."

Just then Grandma Rose entered her room and asked, "Are you ok? I heard you scream."

"It was a nightmare," Karen replied.

Grandma Rose than sat on the bed beside her and asked, "From the time you were in Cadmus?" Karen nodded in conformation, "Care to talk about it?"

"It was when Doomsday escaped," Karen responded.

"That nightmare," Grandma asked, "You've hadn't that nightmare since you were ten."

"A lot of people died that night," Karen said with a saddened voice.

"True, but if you had tried to help I wouldn't have a granddaughter and we wouldn't be having this conversation," Grandma Rose responded.

Karen let out a giggle and said, "True Grandma, you know how to make me feel better."

"That's what grandma's are for,' Grandma Rose said and then she smirked, "So Bart tells me that your crushing on a boy, so what's his name?"

"Grandma," Karen shouted in embarrassment with a blush.

_To Be Continued…_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_-September 4__th__ 10:30 A.M. Hogwarts-_

"You idiot fool," Snape sneered at Sirius from behind him, while he failed to brew the assigned potion, which resulted his cauldron to blow up leaving him and Ron having pink faces with scorched pink hair in the front,, before whacking him on the head with a rolled up scroll. "You were supposed to put the toad legs in before you put the unicorn tail hairs in. If it wasn't for the fact that Dumbledore wants you hear you two would have failed my class in the first year."

With that he went to check up on the other student's potions and surprisingly he was nice to Neville for becoming the new prefect. Neville seemed to like the relationship with his least favorite teacher, where he follows the instructions and he gives him an ok grade and Snape bothers Sirius and Ron instead, who became his least favorite students as of late, more than usual.

"I have good news and I have better news," Snape said, "The good news is that most of you passed your Cornish Pixie repellent potion. The better news is that only Potter and Weasley are the only ones to not successfully brew theirs."

The class was happy with their scores, especially the Gryffindor's except for Sirius and Ron, "You can't do that," Ron shouted in rage.

"Of course I can," Snape replied in a calm voice, "This is a potions classroom and you both failed to make a viable potion, so you two failed this assignment."

"Dumbledore will hear of this," Sirius said threateningly.

"He has no control of how I grade my class," Snape retorted.

"I'm the Boy-Who-Lived," Sirius complained.

"So, you've played that card every day since day one," Snape countered just then the class ended as the magical bell sounded, "Now get out of my class before I start assigning detentions!"

With that the class grabbed their belongings and left the classroom.

_-September 4__th__ 3:39 P.M.-_

Karen Starr was inside a gift shop looking at various snow globes when Bart entered and came up to her and said, "Have you heard about the latest Batman/Joker fight?"

"No, but I have a feeling that you're going to tell me otherwise," Karen said giving him an angry glare.

"You're still mad that I told your grandmother that you had a crush on the schools quarter back, Frank," Bart asked and one look from her told him everything he needed to know and he wisely decided to change the subject, "Anyway according to the media the Joker went on one of his sprees in Coast City and he was confronted by both Batman and Green Lantern and the Joker managed to escape. Witnesses say he was carrying a pair of metal gauntlets."

"I'm assuming they're the Gryffindor artifacts," Karen stated.

"Exactly what I was thinking," Bart responded before being slapped in the back of the head by Karen, "What was that for!"

"For telling my grandmother about my crush on someone who I had a crush on from last year," Karen shouted back.

"You, the most popular girl in school is afraid to ask out the most popular guy out, that's hilarious," Bart said with a laugh, earning him another swat in the back of the head. They continued bickering for the better part of an hour.

_-September 4__th__ 10:06 P.M. Potter's Mansion Scotland-_

Inside the mansion, it was decorated as the Hogwarts school colors and each of the four wings is named after one of the houses, complete with the house colors. James and Lily Potter were sitting at the dining room table and in front of them was a marriage contract.

"Are you sure about this," Lily asked.

"Of course I'm sure," James replied, "That blonde whore knows where our precious Karen is and she won't talk to us."

"But a marriage contract between our son and that…that whore," Lily said in a flabbergasted tone.

"We've seen her bypass our words and she's able to perform wordless and wand less magic," James said, "I've never even heard of the spells she used, and neither have you and you've read all the books in Hogwarts and all the books in the Potter library and you've never heard of them either. Dumbledore said he wanted her on our side."

"But he's dating Ginny," Lily protested.

"He'll understand," James reassured her, "Plus Muggle born witches don't have the same rights as pureblood witches. She should be honored being betrothed to the boy-who-lived."

"I still don't like it," Lily said with scorn in her voice, "He can do better than that blonde whore. Did you see the way she was dressed?"

"That's not the issue here," James said trying not to imagine the way she dressed, especially her impressive bust, "Imagine how powerful of witches or wizards our children would be if they get married?"

"True," Lily painfully admitted, "But I still stand by my position that Sirius could do better."

"If you keep this up, you'll end up like your mother," James said under his breath.

"What did you say," Lily said in angry.

"Nothing, nothing at all honey," James said quickly.

"That's what I thought," Lily said with a hint of anger still in her voice.

"Are we going to sign this magical signing contract or aren't we," James asked rhetorically.

"Fine," Lily said in defeat and with that they both signed the document and what happened next confused them both, it burst into flames reducing the contract into ashes, "Was that supposed to happen?"

"No," James replied, "It means she's has magical parents."

"But who are they," Lily asked, "I've never heard of someone doing what she did."

"Neither have I," James replied, "We must report this to Dumbledore at once."

Lily nodded in agreement.

_-At the Burrow at the same time-_

"Thank goodness you've found a nice looking witch for my Ronnikens," Moly replied, "Even though she's a muggleborn, unaware of most of our traditions, but nonetheless, I'll going to have grandbabies."

On the table was a marriage contract and a picture of Power Girl floating in mid-air, and Arthur said, "I'm not sure about this. I mean we don't know anything about her."

"You have a point Arthur," Molly admitted, even though she wanted to have grandkids and spoil them rotten, they knew next to nothing about this mystery girl, Dumbledore is setting Ron up with.

"You have nothing to worry about," Dumbledore reassured them, "I've done my research and she's close the muggle Aurors and she donates a lot of money to various charities."

With the mention of money, you could latterly see the galleon signs in Molly's eyes but both men missed it, "How much money are we talking about?"

"Molly," Arthur scolded his wife, "This isn't the time to think about money. We're thinking about Ron's future right now!"

"Pish posh," Molly replied, "I'm thinking about Ron's financial future too."

Arthur conceded to that point and said, "If she's as rich as you claim, how are we going to pay the marriage fees and financial compensation for this contract?"

"I have everything arranged," Dumbledore responded, "All this contract needs is your signatures and it'll be official."

Molly didn't waste any time before signing the contract and Arthur was a little more hesitant but signed anyway and when he did the same thing happened to it as the Potters contract, it burst into flames, leaving nothing but ashes in its place.

"Was that supposed to happen," Molly asked with concern.

"It would appear that I've miscalculated," Dumbledore replied, "It would seem that she has magical relatives that I'm not aware of that are her magical guardian(s)."

"Can you get them to agree to this marriage contract," Molly asked quickly seeing her *cough* sons *cough * fortune slipping away.

"Once I've managed to find them, yes," Dumbledore responded Molly hopes rose before he flooed back to his office at Hogwarts.

_-Undisclosed Location in the UK September 4__th__ 11:09 P.M.-_

Snape entered an ancient unkempt mansion and was greeted by a large snake and a voice says, "Let's hope you've brought us good news this time or Nagini would have her midnight snack."

"I have news my Lord," Snape replied kneeling before the Dark Lord, who had his back turned to him, "Dumbledore has the Gryffindor relics in his possession."

"So the foolish muggles have 2 of the four relics, while Dumbledore has one and myself has the Ring of Slytherin," Voldemort stated, "So all the artifacts have been found."

"Yes my lord," Snape replied, "I also report Dumbledore is still making attempts to have a marriage contract drawn for the foolish girl muggle that managed to break into the mansion over the summer, and the contract burst into flames when the blood traitors Weasley parents signed said contract."

"So the girl has magical relatives how interesting," Voldemort replied.

"I'm having my contacts in America looking for any information on said girl," Sirius replied, "Clearly she is a magical creature that we can use on the old fools rag tag team that he assembled against you, my Lord."

"Clearly," Voldemort replied, "Have your contacts for any more of her kind that we can use."

"Yes my Lord," Snape said before pulling out a parchment, "Here is a list of the current members of his Order of the Phoenix, including the new members he managed to influence into joining since my last report."

Voldemort gave a hand motion and a Death Eater, in full costume, came out of the shadows and picked up the scroll and placed it on the dining room table, right behind the rear of his chair, before disappearing back into the shadows.

"Excellent my faithful spy," Voldemort replied, "Does the self-proclaimed muggle lover know the type of information that you're giving me."

"Not all of it my Lord," Snape replied, "He only knows of what I tell him."

"And he believes you," Voldemort asked.

"Yes my Lord," Snape replied, "The fool believes I'm his double agent."

"If you continue providing me with useful information that Potter mudblood whore will be your plaything when the old relic and the Potter child falls and my reign begins," Voldemort said with an evil chuckle.

"Of course my Lord," Snape said getting up on his feet, "I should get back before I am missed."

With that he bowed at the Dark Lord as he left.

'_Once both the Dark Lord and Dumbledore destroy each other, it'll be my time to rule the wizarding world,'_ Snape thought to himself as he left the wards with a sly grin.

Meanwhile back inside the mansion Lucias Malfoy was standing near Voldemort.

"You do know he's using both sides against each other," Lucias stated.

"Of course I do," Voldemort stated, "The only reason I don't kill him is how close he is to Dumbledore and the Potter boy."

"Of course my Lord," Lucias replied, "When the time comes I humbly ask that I'll be given the honor of removing the traitor."

"Of course Malfoy," Voldemort responded, "We both know that your honor is stained with the half-blood filth being your heirs godfather can't go unpunished."

"Thank-you my Lord,"Malfoy bowed to the Dark Lord.

_-September 5__th__ 6:03 A.M.-_

Karen Starr was doing an early morning flight as Power Girl, completely unaware of the events of last night by her parents and their puppet master. She felt good about herself after berating Bart about spilling the beans on the crush she had as a freshman.

She breathed in the morning New York air as she flew over Central Park. It was easy morning for there were no serious crimes happening in the city, and no natural disasters happening in the world that deserved her attention. It was one of those rare mornings she could fly around free as a bird.

_To Be Continued…_

**A/N: I know some of you are disappointed on who the crush is but I wanted her to have a school girl crush on one of her school mates and he won't be the one that pairs up with her.**

**What should the prophecy be about Karen? I want it have something about her bringing down both Dumbledore and Voldemort.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: The most asked question on this story is when the Potters realize that Karen is actually their daughter and the answer is I don't know, I haven't thought that far ahead.**

**Chapter 11**

_-New York September 7th 2:30 A.M.- _

There was a meeting between two street gangs, one was a Chinese gang, and the other was one that modeled after one of Batman's rogue gallery Bane, each gang had 20 members there. They were both standing in an empty parking garage and each had a ten foot long trailer that was locked and closed.

"Do you have it," asked the leader of the Chinese gang.

"Of course we have it," the leader of the Bane gang responded he then held up a metal case that was completely silver and opened it reveling packaged cocaine powder. "Do you have the cash?"

The leader of the Chinese gang snapped his fingers and one of his men brought him a similar case and opened it revealing it was full with nice and organized 100 dollar bills, and he says, "You'll have the rest when we see the rest."

Without a word a member of the Bane gang opened up the trailer and it was filled with the same packaged cocaine as in the metal case, "You see it, now where is our money?"

Just then a gunshot was heard and one of the Chinese gang was holding his leg which was bleeding through his pants and his clutched hands. Just then another gunshot from the opposite end hit a member of the Bane gang right between the eyes and he dropped dead with his brains splattered against the support column he was standing by.

"Ambush," cried out the Chinese leader and his members brought out their guns and pointed in various direction trying to find the shooters and the Bane gang brought out their brass knuckles, and other blunt weapons that they had.

Just then a red headed women in her early 20's stepped out of the shadows carrying a shotgun, what got their attention was the fact that she was dress up like the local hero Power Girl and had the same haircut and she fired the gun missing it's intended target of a Chinese gang member that was standing near their trailer and hit it instead.

"Careful, there's a shit load of money in there," cried out the said member.

Just then close to 60 women came out of the shadows, carrying various weapons and all dressed up like said hero and it quickly escalated into an all-out fight.

Just then the roof above them came in and it was the real Power Girl and she quipped, "Is this a private party or can anyone join?"

"It's the real one," shouted a random gang member.

"Kill her," shouted another, and Power Girl merely smirked.

_Ministry of Magic Archives_

Dumbledore was going through the archives as he stood above a round table with various papers littered on top of it.

"Who are you," he asked himself, "You must be of magical abilities no matter what that Granger girl says about you being a victim of muggle medical experiments."

"There you are Professor Dumbledore," a familiar voice said.

"Hello Mr. Potter," Dumbledore replied, "As you can see I'm in the middle of some research."

"Are you trying to find who that blond girl was that broke into my mansion," James Potter asked as he walked up to him with a pile of papers floating behind him.

"Of course Mr. Potter," Dumbledore replied, "I'm trying to find out who her magical guardian is."

"Any luck," James asked.

"She's more allusive than Voldemort these days," Dumbledore said as James flinched the name.

"It is possible that Power Girl isn't her real name," James suggested.

"I've already thought of that but I haven't found any records that fit our mystery woman," Dumbledore said.

"I've brought some copies of records from the colonies if they'll help," James said putting the stack of papers on the table.

"Thank-you Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said, "Any luck getting custody of your daughter back?"

"None what so ever," James said as he started looking through the pile of papers, "My mother-in-law is being as stubborn as a hippogriff on this issue."

"Such a shame," Dumbledore said, "Looks like we're going to have go to courts to get your daughter back."

"It seems like it," James said not taking his eyes off of the paper he was studying.

"It seems like it," James said not taking his eyes off of the paper he was studying.

Back in New York Karen was tying up the last of the gang members.

"We were trying to help you," a Power Girl impersonator said.

"I don't go around killing people just because they broke the law," the original shot back as police stormed into the parking garage with guns pointing in random directions only to find Power Girl to have already defused the situation. "Good evening cops, if you have things under control I'm going home for some beauty sleep." With that she flew out of the parking garage.

Power Girl flew home and entered her house through the bedroom window and she stretched out her arms as she yawned as she went to her bed and collapsed onto it, face first, and fell asleep instantly.

_-New York September 7th 7:59 A.M.- _

"Karen time to get up," Grandma Rose said shaking her granddaughter awake.

"Five more minutes grandma," Karen said in a sleepy tone.

"If you don't wake up now, you'll be late for school," she said to her granddaughter.

Karen quickly got out of bed and looked at the clock, "Oh my gosh! I forgot to set my alarm!"

She then used her super speed to go into her closet and she came fully dressed and started fixing her hair, unaware her grandmother was holding her laughter.

"Relax Karen…" She started to reassure her.

"How can I relax when school starts in 15 minutes," Karen said worriedly.

"It's Sunday," Grandma finished.

Karen looked at her grandmother scandalized and playfully tossed her hairbrush at her grandmother which she easily dodged.

"So why did you wake me," Karen asked.

"I visited your parents in jail," She said.

"So," Karen replied, "They gave me up when I was 1 and they tried to kidnap me a few weeks ago."

"They're fakes," She said with a serious face.

"How can you tell," Karen asked.

"Your mother didn't know who I was," Grandma Rose replied.

Karen raised an eyebrow and said, "That's defiantly a red flag. Did you tell the police?"

"Of course I did," Grandma Rose said, "They're already trying to find out our mystery imposters out already."

"I bet you 20 dollars that batman knows about it already," Karen offered.

"No deal," Grandma Rose said waving her hand in front of her face, "He most likely knew before I did."

"Point," Karen said.

In the dining room Karen was eating breakfast while Grandma Rose was watching the news in the next room.

_"Last night Power Girl captured a drug exchange between the Bane Gang, who stylized themselves after the super villain known by Bane and stationed in Gotham City, and a local Chinese gang, but here this strange part a group of woman, dressed up as said hero, decided to take villigante justice to an extreme," _the male announcer said.

_"That's right Ted,_" his female announcer said, _"Said women killed 10 of the 40 members that were involved, and seriously injuring 20 others, while doing the exchange before the real Power Girl arrived and apprehended all of the present members so the proper authorities could arrest them for various crimes."_

_"Thank-you Samantha,"_ Tom said to his female co-host, _"And now hare is Andy with the sports."_

Grandma Rose than muted the TV and went into the dining room where Karen was still eating her cereal with a scandalized look on her face but kept on eating without saying a word.

"Is it true," Grandma Rose asked, breaking the awkward silence, "About those girls taking your look and killing said kids."

Karen just nodded a conformation.

"Son of a…" Grandma Rose started.

_-UK Same time-_

After looking through the official records of both international and national records James and Dumbledore couldn't find any records of their mystery woman or her mysterious magical guardian.

James is sitting at the table with his elbows on the table and using both hands to message his forehead at his frustration of finding anything that they could use to find the girl that they were looking for, he was currently looking at a document that officially disowned his daughter and banishing his daughter from the magical world with the Ministry of Magic seal of approval stamped on it, unaware that the two are one and the same.

"We must have looked through hundreds of records to find this blonde woman," James complained, "So far we haven't found any clue who she is." He then held up a proof of citizenship scroll with a picture of a 15-year-old red headed girl for emphasis.

"She must have some magical training for setting your wand on fire just by looking at it," Dumbledore said with a calm voice but on the inside was quite frustrated after weeks of research he couldn't find hide or hair of the girl he was looking for.

"I agree," James said, "I have friends in the Colonies Auror department saying that she's 100 percent muggle," James said with a laugh, "No mere muggle can pass the Potter Wards without serious magic backing them up."

"You have a point there James," Dumbledore said, "I've also done some research on teshis man in red you've described that was with her. It appears that she's good friends with his son, and they're both exports in 'Speed Magic'."

"That would explain a few of my questions," James said. "Wasn't speed magic devolved by the Asians a few years ago?"

"Officially, yes," Dumbledore replied, "Even they can't achieve the speeds that he and his son can achieve. The fastest that they can go while performing it is nearly 100 kilometers an hour without serious harm to themselves."

"Too bad they won't they won't share that spell to us," James replied, "I bet we can perfect it to the point where the man in red can go."

"That I have no doubt," Dumbledore replied, "As we have the best magical school in the entire world!"

"With the best headmaster running it," James added, stoking the headmaster's ego.

The headmaster smiled with a twinkle in his eye, "Thank-you James."

"Where is Tonks," James asked, "I haven't seen her since you've managed to free her from being falsely imprisoned by the stupid muggles for a bank robbery, like she needs _their_ money." He added the last part in a whisper.

"I had her go find the island of the Amazons, Themyscira, to try and recruit them to help us fight Voldemort," Dumbledore answered and James flinched at the Dark Lords name.

"Are sure that's a good idea, I mean from what I remember Lily telling me about that island is that they hate men," James asked.

"Of course I'm sure, since when am I wrong about anything," Dumbledore responded.

James slumped back in his chair in defeat and managed to look at the time at a clock that hangs on the wall and noticed it is passed 1 in the afternoon.

"Lily's going to kill me," James said, "Sorry headmaster but Lily doesn't like it when I don't eat with her on my days off."

He started grabbing his things and Dumbledore responded, "Tell Lily I said hi for me."

"Of course headmaster," James answered before leaving the table in a hurry.

When James left and out of hearing range Dumbledore said to himself, "This is why I'm into men. At least the man who is Voldemort didn't get angry with me when I was late for our dates." He then chuckled at himself at the memory.

_To Be Continued…_

**A/N: I'm looking for ideas for story ideas, any suggestions would be welcomed. Also London is 5 hours ahead of New York. The gangs is something I developed and don't know if they are in they're in the comics.**

**Story Challenge: _This challenge is base from this story_**

**When Karen Potter escapes Cadmus after being injected with Kryptonian DNA and she is accidentally transported to another reality and lands inside the Avengers mansion.**

**Rules:**

**Is raised by the Avengers**

**Dumbledore bashing (if you decide to put him in here)**

**Pairings up to you**

**Fatherly Captain America**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: YAY! I have over 24,000 hits on this story alone**

**186 Favs**

**196 followers**

**12 Communities**

**Chapter 12**

Karen was flying through the UK looking for her 'parents' new mansion. _'If they could afford multiple mansions then why did they give me up,' _she thought to herself. _'I mean a kid is less expensive to maintain than a mansion, that's why Grandma Rose never bought herself one.'_

She'd been in the UK for three hours now, she left to look for them after she finished breakfast and visit the prison her family was in, as Karen Starr, only to discover that they weren't even alive, and they were magical golems. She chuckled as she remembered the wardens face when he realized that they were never been there after their recapture, after she punched Sirius's head off when he kept on staring at her chest and he turned to a pile of dirt.

"Power Girl," came over her Justice League communicator that she had in her ear.

"Hello J'onn, what's the 411," she responded with a finger on her ear as she continued to scour the country side.

_"Several individuals impersonating law enforcers and several official law enforcers from Interpol tried to shut down the case you're on, without proper authorization," _came J'onn's reply. _"They've been detained and being questioned as we speak."_

"That means I was right about this case being bigger than we thought," Karen replied.

_"I've assigned Black Canary and Captain Marvel to help you in this investigation,"_ J'onn said.

"Where do I meet them him," Karen replied.

10 minutes later Karen was in the outskirts of a small southern Scottish town looking for her backup. Just then a man in his mid-to-late 20's in a red costume with a mini white cape and a yellow lightning bolt landed in front of her.

"Hello," he said in a childish way.

"Hi Captain Marvel," Power Girl replied, "Where's Black Canary."

Her question was quickly answered when a motorcycle engine was revved nearby revealing Black Canary on top of it holding her helmet under her right arm and Captain Marvel said, "Umm, there," he responded to Power Girls questioned which she rolled her eyes at the bad joke.

"Are you two going to stand there all day or all we going to look for clues," Black Canary playfully scolded the two heroes.

"Quick question, who gets to ask around," Power Girl asked and both Captain Marvel and Black Canary looked at her before getting their meaning, "Oh no I'm not going to question the locals again! They're going to keep staring at my chest!"

A few minutes later Power Girl was asking several of the locals from various towns and cities in Scotland and various people, mostly men, kept on looking at her chest, like she predicted.

Meanwhile in Voldemorts hideout Lucias Malfoy entered in the mansion wearing his Death Eater uniform, minus the mask, and he kneeled before the Dark Lord as he entered the room.

"My Lord, several muggles are looking for the Potters as we speak," Lucias informed his master.

"Why would they do such a thing," Voldemort questioned.

"According to your spies the Potters managed to kidnap a rather influential colonist member, and the Potters managed to escape their prison without wiping the filthy muggles memories," Lucias replied.

"Inform my spies to keep an eye on things, but leave the young Mr. Potter alive so I can kill him, and kill the parents if they get captured by the filthy muggles," Voldemort replied.

"Of course my Lord," Lucias replied before leaving.

After Lucias left Voldemort asked, "Have you managed to find the girl Potter, Klarion the Witch Boy?"

"Of course I have," said a prepubescent boy floating in the air, sitting cross legged and petting an orange cat. "Blondie left out the part where they kidnapped Lily's mother and the girl Potter legal guardian."

"The mudblood," Voldemort questioned.

"The one in the same," Klarion responded waving his hand a transparent 3D image of Power Girl appears, "This is what the girl looks like. She has given me, _me_, trouble in the past."

"Interesting," Voldemort said with an interest, "She is the perfect specimen of girl to breed my pureblood army."

Klarion smirked at this and said, "Imagine her spreading her legs for you or any of your followers that you deem worthy to breed with her, an army of super-wizards at your beck and call!"

Voldemort gave a rather evil smile at that thought. If a mare squib can give a Lord of Chaos trouble, just imagining an army of fully trained wizards at his very call made him very, very happy.

"Crabbe, Goyle," Voldemort cried out, and two fully dressed death eaters approached, "Round up a dozen of my Death Eaters and I want them to capture this girl!" He pointed to the image of Power Girl, "I want her alive!"

"Yes master," the two said dumbly and disappeared to do their masters bidding.

"How come I have a feeling this'll end badly," Klarion asked.

"Knowing them they will," Voldemort responded.

"How come you send them in the first place," Klarion asked in a confused voice.

"If she is anything like her annoying brother, she'll come looking for me," Voldemort responded with an evil grin.

"It's diabolical, it's evil, it's a waste of not useful men," Klarion said in a disgusted tone and face and then he switched to having a happy face, "I like it!"

"While they do that, we need to prepare a proper welcome," Voldemort said.

"I have the perfect welcoming gift," Klarion said as he snapped his fingers and a bear trap with giant metal teeth, laced with kryptonite, appeared in his hands. He then started laughing like a crazed lunatic.

Meanwhile with Dumbledore, he just arrived at the Scotland's Potter Manor. He rang the doorbell and a house-elf wearing a butlers uniform made out of a tablecloth answered the door.

"Hello Poddy, is James and/or Lily home," Dumbledore asked the house-elf.

"Master James and Mistress Lily is home Rumblerore," the house-elf responded.

"I have business with them, can I come in," Dumbledore asked.

"Of course Rumblerore," Poddy responded and led them to the living room where both James and Lily at.

"Ahh, James, Lily," Dumbledore responded, "I may have found out who your mystery woman is."

"Who is it," James asked, "We plan on writing a marriage contract between them."

James and Lily notice Dumbledore flinched at that and he said, "It'll be a problem since she hates your son."

"Who is it," Lily asked.

"Hermione Granger," Dumbledore answered.

"The know-it-all who made our son look like a fool," James asked before putting his arm over Lily's shoulders.

"The one and the same," Dumbledore responded, "From what I could figure out is that she's been using very advance glamor charms to fool us all."

"The sneaky bitch," Lily said before punching James in the ribs, "I told you that marriage contract wasn't a good idea."

"I came to help me to have her transferred back to Hogwarts," Dumbledore said. "Lily since you have knowledge of muggles I need you to convince her parents to convince them that Hogwarts is in their best interest for their daughter."

"Good idea headmaster," Lily said, "I'll write them a letter so we can arrange a meeting."

She quickly took James arm off of her and left to write the note and Dumbledore continued, "James I need to prevent Amelia Bones from finding out that I'm going to forge Hermione's transfer papers if Lily's efforts fail."

"Of course headmaster," James said.

"Now since I've been away for so long, I'm going back to Hogwarts so Minerva can get back to work as Hogwarts resident Transfiguration mistress."

With that Dumbledore left the Potters Mansion.

Back with Power Girl, she was currently trying to question a group of teenage boys but they kept staring at her chest instead of focusing on her questions, much to her frustration.

She had her hand dragging down her face in frustration and then several loud cracking sounds like thunder was heard behind her and she heard a voice from behind her shout, _"Avada Kadavera!"_

A flash of green light shot past her and quickly using her super speed she managed to push the teenage boy down before hitting him, unfortunately it hit a pigeon that was in midflight and it fell down dead.

The kids screamed in terror and quickly fled in terror.

Ignoring the boys Karen looked at the aggressors all 13 of them were dressed in black robes with silver masks and the leader said, "Come with us, our master wants a word with you. If you know what's good for you, you will not put up a fight."

"My grandmother told me to never go with strange men, especially those who wear bath robes in public," Power Girl retorted.

_"Crucio_," Shouted one of them, and the flash of light missed Power Girl again who was using her super speed to get in behind them.

"Where did she go," Asked one of them.

"Maybe she apparated," suggested another.

"Don't be an idiot," said a third, "She's a muggle, they can't apparate."

"Look for her," said the leader, "The Dark Lord wants her alive!"

"Who's this Dark Lord of yours," Power Girl asked causing the robbed man to jump.

"A filthy muggle like you doesn't deserve to speak his name," said the first one, which lead to a fist in the face causing him to go back 20 feet and hit the ground unconscious.

"Oh my god, she killed Kenny," said the second one.

"You bastard," cried the third.

30 seconds later Power Girl was tying them up with their robes and they were wearing only their underwear.

"Now tell me who this Dark Lord is or I'll have you idiots march down to the nearest Police station as you are now," Power Girl said in a threatening voice. "Is it Dumbledore?"

"That filthy blood traitor," Said a random Death Eater, "Like we'll let him order us around!"

Each gave a shout of confirmation by insulting Dumbledore and Power Girl said, "Give me a name!"

"We do not speak his name," said the leader.

"You'd better give me a name or a 'filthy muggle' like me will haul your prejudice asses to the nearest police station, so all the world can see," Power Girl asked.

"His name is V-V-Voldemort," shouted the one named Kenny.

"Shut up Kenny," said one of his companions.

"So Voldemort is your master," Power Girl said.

"Shut up you stupid whore," the leader shouted in disgust and a vain appeared on her forehead in anger, "You don't deserve to speak our masters name!"

A surprised whistle could be heard and Captain Marvel was seated on the ground eating some donuts and said, "You just insulted the wrong person."

"Why's that," the leader asked.

"She doesn't like being called stupid or the 'W' word," Captain Marvel said before taking a bite of his donut, "The last guy who called that ended up in the hospital for nearly a year because of that."

"Ya right," he said in a disbelieving tone before Power Girl punched him in the face and his world went dark.

_To Be Continued…_

**A/N: Sorry about my house-elf I don't know how to do them properly.**

**I'm looking for ideas for story ideas, any suggestions would be welcomed. I need help working on the second prophecy that concerns Karen, it's separate from the one that leads to Voldemort's original downfall.**

**Story Challenge: _This challenge is base from this story_**

**When Karen Potter escapes Cadmus after being injected with Kryptonian DNA and she is accidentally transported to another reality and lands inside the Avengers mansion.**

**Rules:**

**Is raised by the Avengers**

**Dumbledore bashing (if you decide to put him in here)**

**Pairings up to you**

**Raised by Captain America**

**Optional James and Lily Bashing**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

In a galaxy far, far away…sorry wrong story;

_-September 8th 9:53 A.M. Salem Academy For Witches-_

Hermione was in the principal's office and was quite upset, "What do you mean my parents had their souls sucked out?!"

The 60ish year old principle kept her calm and said, "It would seem someone from Britain had sent Dementors after them, as the Dementors are only located in British Isles, as for why we don't know as of yet. They are also kicking up a storm about you losing your parents you should return to Britain immediately as you are a British subject."

"We moved here to get away from their pure blood attitude and now they're getting away for murder," Hermione nearly shouted with a mix of sadness and anger. "When I got my American citizenship I gave up my British citizenship.

"Don't worry Ms. Granger; the ICW is taking this very seriously, as it was on American soil when it happened," the principle reassured her brightest student, "They hold no power because of this because of the fact you are no longer a British subject and key members of their government are prime suspects. In the mean time you're going to live in the dorms until this is all cleared."

"Can I at least visit my parents," Hermione asked which the principle merely nodded. "I don't understand, they made it clear that they don't want muggle borns in their 'pureblood' society and when I left they've punished me by taking my parents away from me."

"Hatred breed hatred," the principle said, "It's human nature to fear what we don't understand. They don't understand how their inbreeding is slowly killing them."

By this time Hermione was in tears.

_ -September 8th 10:38 A.M. New York-_

Karen Starr was sitting in class and messaging her temples from the headache from questing the gang of middle aged men, even in her mind it sounds disturbing especially when they attacked a teenager for no apparent reason, who called themselves 'Death Eaters'' and serve a man called Voldemort, which has to be an alias because who names their kid the combination of French words for 'Flight from Death'. What made it worse was that her fan clubs at school driving her insane either talking about her superhero identity near her, or trying to stalk her or trying to stare at her like a piece of meat without her noticing, keyword trying.

"I have three more years of high school," Karen told herself, "You don't want to kill your perverted classmates."

She knew that the leading members of her fan club civilian ID have pictures of her in various positions and at various angles inside their rooms and when she manages to prevent them from taking more pictures or prevent them from developing them, such as smashing their cameras, only adds fuel to the fire. The only plus side is that the most perverted thing in their collection is of her wearing her favorite bikini. It's not her fault for having a figure most girls would kill for, she blames her kryptonian genes.

As for these Death Eaters some of them seem willing to tell where their 'Dark Lord' was but for some reason they are unable to tell the police and the League where their base was or where their master was located, heck even J'onn dove into their mines and was unable to find the location. The only thing they've managed to find is that they hate her so called family and some old man named Dumbledore, who she now knows of the person who's causing the recent troubles of her life. She then let a slight moan of frustration unheard by her fellow classmates and teacher.

_-Ministry of Magic 5:36 P.M.-_

"What do you mean we're under investigation," the Minister of Magic, Fudge, asked, barely holding his anger at a pair of ICW Aurors, "We've done nothing wrong!"

"Two American citizens were found with their souls sucked out by Dementors," Said an Auror. "You're government is in control of every Dementor, are they not?"

"Of course we are," Fudge answered in frustration, "We've been in control of them since the last Dark Lord fell and all of them are accounted for at Azkaban."

"Then explain to me how is it two of them were sighted sucking the souls out of 2 American citizens," the Auror asked.

"Last I checked these victims were British subjects and they're muggles," Umbridge responded, "The muggles should be bowing down to us!"

"The toad speaks," the said the second Auror, "The victims are the parents and legal guardians of a Mundane born witch, or Muggle Born witch as you call them, and they've gave up their British citizenship when you failed to protect them at this school of yours."

"Why you so riled up over two muggles having their souls sucked," Fudged asked innocently, "It's not like they have any rights."

"Maybe your government may not take this seriously but we at the ICW take the Statute of Secrecy very seriously," said the first Auror.

"If too many mundanes die because of us wizard than they'll eventually discover us and declare war on us," the second Auror stated, "A war we cannot win."

Umbridge snorted, "Like they've achieved anything of consequence. We've would have known if they've did something big like land on the moon."

That caused the Aurors to snort and the first one said, "The Americans did in 1969, and did it several more times."

"Impossible," Fudge shouted in denial, "No muggle can do such a thing."

"They can," the second Auror said, "Get your racist heads out of the middle ages and into the modern age."

With that the two ICW Aurors left without another word.

_-Watchtower 3:40 P.M. Eastern Standard Time-_

Power Girl flew towards a computer and logged in and looked at the various case files various criminals and started looking through the records to start looking for any records of her mysterious 'Dark Lord' and this Dumbledore fellow.

"I'll kick you in the groin if you think about it," Power Girl said suddenly.

Standing behind her was the Flash holding a can of soda and appeared like he was going to burp right behind her and he looked nervous as he looked left and right and dashed away and his burp was so loud it shook the windows and he returned.

"What are you looking for," he asked.

"I'm looking for information about this 'Voldemort' guy," Power Girl responded as she was looking through the file with help from her super speed.

"What kind of super villain name means Run from Death," Flash asked in a joking manner which caused Power Girl to look scandalous at him, "What, I've ran around the world so much I've picked up some languages."

Shrugging she said, "Firstly its 'Flight from Death' and second is all I know is that he sent some of his muscle bound thugs and tried to subdue/kill me."

"I remember reading something about this guy," Flash commented, "It's in the Scotland Yards unsolved case files. About 20 years ago a series of unexplained deaths was going through the British Isles and some of the survivors claim it was a man named Voldemort who did it, but the strange thing is that they have no recollection of the event the next day, or even an hour later. These deaths stopped suddenly about 14 years ago, when a man, a family friend, with no birth certificate was found dead in what appeared to be an infant's bedroom to new parents. The father too also didn't have a birth certificate and the mother was named Lily Evans and she claimed to be married to the father who was James Potter, but there was no marriage certificate. We busted them for kidnapping your grandmother, a few weeks ago remember."

Power Girls eyes widened at the mention of her parents and started rubbing the bridge of her nose and said, "Everything lead back to them."

"Something tells me there's more to this story than your telling me," Flash said in his rare serious tone as he took a sip from his soda.

"They're my parents," Power Girl replied which caused the Flash to spit out the soda against the window of the watchtower.

"You're serious," Flash asked/shouted.

"They gave me up and left me at my aunts and uncles place after my first birthday and we've never spoken or met each other until they kidnapped my grandmother," she replied.

"Weren't your aunt and uncle were the ones that sold you to Cadmus to be experimented on," Flash asked.

"Bulls eye," Power Girl responded.

"I never did find out how you managed to escape from Cadmus," Flash questioned.

"That's a story for another time," Power Girl responded as she walked away.

_-September 9th Potter Mansion 9:12 A.M.-_

"Did you hear," Lily said as she entered the living room where Dumbledore and James were meeting, "Grangers parents got their souls sucked out by D\dementors."

"We've heard," Dumbledore responded, "It would seem that Fudge are after the blond woman and the man in red too and is going through extreme measures to get them. How he connected the Grangers to this I have no idea."

"We should do something," Lily insisted.

"I can't," Dumbledore said, "The ICW considers me a suspect too and I can't do anything on this matter until the storm Fudge kicked up when he sent those dementors settles down."

"I was just telling the Headmaster is that we may have leak in the Order," James said, "Only the Order members know what we are up too."

"True," Dumbledore said, "Right now I'm giving the one who leaked this information to the Ministry to step forward so I can properly forgive him."

"Are you going to do anything about it," Lily asked.

"I don't think I should," Dumbledore said, "We all disserve second chances, and having the two poor individuals having their souls sucked out doesn't matter."

"I guess you're right," Lily said in defeat, "We should send our condolences to Granger as she just lost her parents."

"Yes we should," Dumbledore responded, "She should know we are only looking after her Greater Good after all."

"First Fudge refuses to admit that You-Know-Who is back and now he is messing with your plans of the Greater Good, what else can he screw up,' James complained.

"Don't tempt fate sweetie," Lily said to her husband, "You should have learn by now to not tempt fate especially from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and Professor McGonagall."

James then started rubbing the back of his head sheepishly at the reminder of how many times the transfiguration Professor had caught him and his friends before and after their pranks.

"With that aside, how are you coming about transferring the Granger girl back to Hogwarts," Dumbledore asked.

"With this recent development, even if we've submitted the proper paper work I doubt the ICW will allow her back into the country,' Lily admitted, "It would draw unwanted attention to us and make us bigger suspects."

"You are right," Dumbledore said, "We need her to come over here willingly, so she can be the youngest Weasley boy, friend then girlfriend and then wife, so we can have access to those spells of hers."

"Do you think those spells of hers will help us achieve the greeter good," James asked.

"Of course," Dumbledore said with the grandfatherly twinkle in his eye, "If she can penetrate your wards just imagine what she can do to Voldemorts," James and Lily flinched at the name, "wards."

"Before you go, how is Sirius doing at school," Lily asked.

"Despite the fact he lost his prefect badge and losing his spot on the Quidditch team, he's doing fine," Dumbledore assured them, "McGonagall managed to overrule me on those things but I've managed to overrule her by allowing your son to stay."

With that Dumbledore flooed back to his office at Hogwarts, without another word.

_To Be Continued…_

**A/N: Can use a beta or coauthor for this story.**

**YAY! First story to get 200+ Reviews!**

**Story Challenge: _This challenge is base from this story_**

**When Karen Potter escapes Cadmus after being injected with Kryptonian DNA and she is accidentally transported to another reality and lands inside the Avengers mansion.**

**Rules:**

**Is raised by the Avengers**

**Dumbledore bashing (if you decide to put him in here)**

**Pairings up to you**

**Raised by Captain America**

**Optional James and Lily Bashing**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_-September 10__th__ Somewhere outside near Salem Academy for Witches 2:04 A.M.-_

Hermione Granger was in an Alleyway with a dead-end and was looking at her only way out which was currently being blocked by 30 or more armed man and pointing their guns at her.

"Who are you people and why are you after me," Hermione asked with a small hint of fear in her voice.

"We are Cadmus," a women said making her way threw the armed guards and she was an obese black women in her mid-to-late 30's, "And you my fine dear have been selected for our secret project."

"I've heard of you people," Hermione said with shock, "You're the group that makes the illegal genetic weapons to fight the Justice League! And whatever you have in mine, you can count me out."

"You foolish girl," The woman said, "Who said you have a choice." She then gave a hand gesture and several of the guards shot tranquilizer darts at her and Hermione managed to dodge a few but a couple had managed to hit in her waist, Hermione managed to pull the darts out but the drugs kicked in before she could do anything else as she collapsed on the ground with tranquilizer darts falling out of her hand.

"Prep the girl for transport," the woman said, "Clean the scene and make sure and don't leave any evidence and leave a RLD (Real Life Double). We don't want people poking their noses where they don't belong"

"Yes Madam Waller," The guards said in unison and two picked up the unconscious Hermione another went to get their ride and the rest cleaned up the scene to make sure it can't be lead back to them and they left a double of Hermione behind that hinted of foul play and even the local law enforcement did take DNA and fingerprint evidence it'll be a proper match.

"Mam, why are nabbing this girl," one of the guards asked.

"Her genetic makeup is similar to our the original 'Power Girl' project girl that we've paid good money to have her parents meet in an accident so no one would come looking for her," Waller explained. "It also saves Cadmus millions for the proper equipment."

"Yes mam," the guard said before leaving.

_-September 10__th__ 5:59 A.M. Karen's house-_

Karen was dressed in a modest outfit that hid most of her figure and she was yawning as she ate her bacon and eggs.

"Hard night," Grandma Rose asked as she read the morning's newspaper.

"No, I just couldn't get to sleep," Karen responded in a tired tone.

"Did you have another Cadmus dream again," Grandma Rose asked in a concerned voice.

"Yes," Karen replied, "It must be these Death Eaters and the ancient relics that must be stirring up old memories."

"Do you have any clues that'll lead you to the Death Eater boss," Grandma Rose asked and then snorted in amusement, "What kind of name is Death Eater?"

"For your first question no and the League has Question looking into it," Karen replied, "And if you think the gangs name is funny the gang's leader name is French for 'Flight from Death.'"

"Where do criminals come up with their names," Grandma Rose asked in amusement.

"Batman is right about criminals, they're superstitious and a cowardly lot," Karen replied.

_-Undisclosed Location: Cadmus Lab time ?-_

Hermione Granger woke up in a tube completely filled with green liquid with a breathing apparatus attached to her mouth and with pieces of cloth covering her modesty.

"Ahh good you're awake," said a middle-aged man in a lab coat and a beard, "Names Professor Hamilton and I assume you're wondering what's happening. I don't want to go into details but you've been chosen to be Cadmus's new meta super weapon, by injecting you with some of Power Girls DNA you'll gain all of her strengths and weaknesses."

Hermiones eyes widened in horror.

"Professor Hamilton, stop talking to our new weapon and start the procedure already," A women's voice said over the loud speakers.

The professor went over to a council and pushed a button and Hermione was shocked with volts of electricity as needles injected her with green substance.

_-Hogwarts 12:01 P.M. the Great Hall-_

Ron was currently stuffing his mouth while Ginny was sitting on Sirius's lap and making out with him.

"Get a room you two," Ron said with his mouth clothed.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Paraviti said in disgust, which she was sitting across from him. "When you get a girlfriend you'll understand." Ron continued stuffing his face, "If you get a girlfriend that is."

Ron took a bite of a turkey drumstick and asked, "Are you telling me you want to be my girlfriend?" As small chunks of the turkey leg flew out of his mouth.

"Eww gross," Paravati complained as she wiped chunks of meat that landed on her, "Of course not! With your table manners I'm surprised your mother hasn't punished you for it."

"Of course she hasn't-"

"She actually encourages it-"

"Claims Ronnie-puu-"

"Is a growing boy-"

"And needs to-"

"Stuff his ugly mutt-"

"At every mealy-" the Weasley twins explained.

"How do you two handle it," Dean asked.

"Easy-"

"By pranking-"

"Three ways-"

"To Sunday," they explained.

"Can you give us some tips," a first year female student asked.

"Of course-"

"Anything in-"

"The name-"

"Of pranking," they finished together.

_-An alley way in New York 4:03 P.M.-_

Power Girl landed in the alley way, "Did you find anything," she asked someone hidden in the shadows.

The man came out revealing him to be the Question and handed her a folder filled with papers and said, "Everything you wish to know about the man is in these files."

"Thank-you Question," Power Girl said.

"He's a very interesting fellow," Question said, "Did you know he used to date both of the men who was in charge of Hitler's cult activities, Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald?"

"I did not know that," Power Girl responded, "So I'm dealing with a man who likes swing for the same team. Anything else you want to add?"

"I've seen him in the company of Klarion the Witch Boy, who is responsible for Chernobyl accident in 1986," Question responded.

"Interesting," Power Girl mused, "There is no evidence to link Klarion to Chernobyl."

"Not yet anyway," Question responded.

Power Girl rolled her eyes at the conspiracy theorist, "Is his location in this folder?"

"Of course," Question responded sounded a little insulted, "Everything you asked me to dig up on this Voldemort is in that folder."

"Thank-you," Power Girl said.

"You are welcome," Question responded, "If you excuse me I have to find out how Boy Bands plan to enslave the human race with their songs."

With that the Question left the alley way with his hands in his trench coat.

Power Girl again rolled her eyes at his conspiracy theories and speed read the folder and said, "Maybe after I stake out the Riddle mansion some I could ask Dr. Fate or Zatanna to help me with the magic?"

_-Undisclosed Location: Cadmus Lab time ?-_

Hermione once again woke up an unfamiliar environment, this time she woke up in a room flooded with red light and she was strapped to a metal table and her chest had extra weight to it and she looked down she saw her chest was easily the same size as Power Girls and the size of her head, as she struggled to get free she heard the voice of the woman who is responsible for her situation, "Struggling is useless."

"Why are you doing this to me," Hermione shouted at the woman.

"The answer is simple really," Amanda Waller responded, "We feel like the Justice League is growing to powerful and we need weapons to fight back and you have the pleasure of fighting for your fellow Americans for when they turn against us."

"I was perfectly content with my life," Hermione responded with slight venom in her voice.

"You wouldn't when the League show their true colors," Waller responded.

"You claim that the Justice League are the bad guys and it you people that kidnap and experiment on people against their will," Hermione said with venom in her voice.

"All in the name of the greater good," Waller responded with a smirk on a face.

"You sound like my old headmaster," Hermione responded, "In my second year 3 students died and another 2 in the long-term care ward of the hospital and the only thing he did was sit back and watch the schools golden boy and his friends solve it."

"I've read about that incident," Waller mused, "Granted it could have been handled better, in the end the boy and his friends managed to kill the monster."

Hermione snorted in disgust, "No they didn't, no matter the official report says, I practically gave them the answer before christmas and they managed to find out the meaning a week before the finals."

"People are fickle and when we are done with you, you won't care,' Waller responded as gave a gesture and various machines lowered onto Hermione much to her fear.

_-Dream Sequence-_

_An 8 year old Karen was running threw the carnage that Doomsday was causing in the Cadmus lab as she tried to ignore the mutilated dead bodies of the personnel that littered the floor. In the distance she could hear explosions and weapons firing and shouting._

"_Doomsday is located on Sublevel 3, all security personnel please go to sublevel 3 to apprehend Doomsday," a computerized voice said over the intercom._

_As Karen continued running you see white lettering that said Sublevel 3 painted on a nearly intact wall._

_As Karen continued to run she didn't notice that the explosions and gunfire started to get closer and closer and as she turned a corner she saw for lack of better word, a monster. It grabbed a robot that was firing missiles at it and swung it another robot causing them to break apart and the one that he was holding to explode._

"_Keep firing men," a man in his 50's cried out, "If you don't want to die today then put that beast down!"_

"_General Eiling," a man in his late teens early 20s came up to him, "Project 'Super Girl' has managed to escape too!"_

"_This is a fine mess today has turned out to be," the general muttered to himself, "Focus on Doomsday for right now, he's a higher level threat!"_

"_Yes sir," the young man said as he started firing at Doomsday to no success as it continued to kill the soldiers left and right as it tried to make its escape._

_Karen was hiding in the hallway she came out of looking for a way out as she looked around she saw an air vent in the ceiling and she smiled and several minutes later she managed to a pile of boxes that made a ladder to the vent and she tried to open it._

"_Come on, please open," Karen said trying to open the vent to no avail unaware that her attempts to open the vent causing the boxes she was on to lose its balance and Karen finally managed to open the vent and as she hoisted herself into the vent the boxes she was on collapsed onto themselves._

"_That was close," she said to herself as she made her way threw the air vents._

_An half an hour later Karen managed to navigate herself to the ground floor which were dozens of heavily armed guards were already there._

"_Now how am I supposed to get out now," she said to herself, "Maybe a freak like me deserves to be locked up."_

_Just then Doomsday broke threw the floor and the guards that weren't on top of the ground that Doomsday broke threw started firing there weapons at it or providing medical attention to those who were._

_Doomsday roared in anger as it started attack the guard indiscriminately, killing or severely injuring them to the point where they lost limb(s) or their internal organ spewed out of their bodies, while they are alive._

_Just then Wonder Woman broke threw the roof and quickly looked around and threw her lasso around Doomsday and started pulling on it and she managed to lift Doomsday off the ground and she started twirling around and threw Doomsday out of the building so where the paramedic can get to the wounded._

_-3 hours later-_

_Doomsday has managed to be recaptured and the injured had managed to get to the proper facilities to treat their wounds as various members of the Justice League was going threw the debris._

"_It's hard to believe that Doomsday created so much damage," Flash said to Green Lantern (aka Hal Jordan)._

"_Believe it," GL said as he was using his ring to look for anybody that they missed._

_Karen, who was still in the vent, whimpered as the cold air was getting to her._

"_Did you hear that," Flash asked GL who was under the vent._

_Karen clasped her hands over her mouth._

"_Sounded like a kid," GL responded and looked up and saw the vent, "And it sounded like it was coming from up there."_

_GL used his ring to form a giant had to remove the metal gate and saw a young girl, scared hiding in the vent._

"_Hey guys we have a kid over here," Flash shouted to get the local police and medics to come over and GL managed to get Karen down out of the vents as they got there._

_-End Dream Sequence-_

_-Location UK outside of the Riddle mansion 6:19 a.m.-_

Power Girl rubbed her eyes as she woke up from her sleep.

"Dammit, I went to sleep," she scolded herself from her hiding place in the trees outside the mansion.

**A/N: Can use a beta or coauthor for this story.**

**Remember Superman's powers comes from the yellow sun and Karen has been under the effects of the Red sun before her escape**

**Sorry it took me so long to update my computer had a virus and life got away with me**

**This is my longest chapter in this story**

**Story Challenge: **_**This challenge is base from this story**_

**When Karen Potter escapes Cadmus after being injected with Kryptonian DNA and she is accidentally transported to another reality and lands inside the Avengers mansion.**

**Rules:**

**Is raised by the Avengers**

**Dumbledore bashing (if you decide to put him in here)**

**Pairings up to you**

**Raised by Captain America**

**Optional James and Lily Bashing**


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: Hermione won't be Galatea because she's a clone of Super Girl so I'm using Divine because she's a clone of Power Girl**_

**Chapter 15**

_-Cadmus Lab Undisclosed Location time ?-_

Amanda Waller was a room filled with half dozen vid-screens of silhouette figures on the screens.

"How is Project Divine coming along," asked a feminine voice on the image on the far right.

"Everything is on schedule and going as planned," Waller replied in a stoic voice.

"Has anybody been asking the _wrong_ questions," asked a male voice coming from the left.

"Nothing that'll link Cadmus to the kidnapping or murders," Waller replied.

"Keep it that way," the one in the center ordered. "Creating meta-humans to combat the League, when they go rogue to defend Americans and her interests is the sole purpose of Cadmus."

"I know that," Waller replied with a stoic expression but was slightly annoyed about being told the true purpose of Cadmus again.

"We're looking forward for your next weekly report on Project Divine," said the one from the center right before the screens went blank.

Just then Wallers assistant walked in carrying some files and asked, "Did you tell them that she's resisting the reprogramming more than we thought?"

"That's on the need to know basis and they didn't need to know," Waller replied authority in her voice. Waller and the assistant walked out of the room and continued walking down the hallway.

"Yes mam," the assistant replied, "General Eilingwants to know if Doomsday is under our control."

"Doomsday is too much of a wild card to be fully controlled," Waller replied, "The best I can do is aim him in the right direction."

"I'll inform the general," He replied, "Why did you choose this girl for this experiment? She's far older than our last subject."

"That may be true but her DNA make-up allows 99.99% chance of success, 32.19% more than our other potential test subjects," Waller replied. "Our investors expect results not excuses!"

The assistant nodded and continued, "The Vice-President will be busy for the next month trying to restrict the meta/super-hero actions so he won't be able to provide as much cover as he has been."

"Noted," Waller replied in understanding, they've been bribing the right people to get that bill to the senate floor.

The assistant than added, "One more thing a man named Fudge wants the rest of his payment for dealing with the girl's parents."

"Inform the man he'll have it in three days' time in the agreed bank account," Waller answered.

"Yes mam," the replied before leaving her side.

Waller was currently looking in the room Hermione Granger was in and you couldn't recognize the girl, she no longer had bushy brown hair that goes to her mid back, she now had black neck length hair, with blue eyes instead of brown, and her bust size has increased multiple cup sizes from her original size, her waist shrunk a couple of inches and hips expanded a few inches. She had multiple devices hooked up to her to ensure her loyalty and obedience to Cadmus and her reprogramming and make sure she doesn't go rogue like the last subject did.

_-September 14__th__ UK outside the Riddle manor 10:03 A.M.-_

"Are you sure there aren't any magical traps," Power Girl asked Zatanna.

"For the umpteenth time, Yes," Zatanna shouted conformation in annoyance.

"Sorry," Power Girl said apologetically, "You know as a demi-kryptonian I'm vulnerable to magic."

Zatanna look insulted, "You doubt my magical prowess?"

"Nope," Power Girl responded with an amused smile, which Zatanna responded, "I assumed this guy would have his place booby trapped for intruders."

"If he did, then I can't detect them," Zatanna replied.

Just then a hundred men in full 'Wizard Nazi' *cough*Death Eater*cough* uniforms appeared in the lawn and a man who literally looked like a gray man-snake with no nose in front of them.

"Come out you squib so you can become the perfect breeding stock for my soldiers," the snake-man hissed towards their hiding place in the bushes.

"Does he mean you or me," Zatanna whispered, "Because he can have you."

"How noble of you," Power Girl said in a mock hurt voice.

Then they heard the childish laughing of Klarion and they heard him say, "This is going to be good! I should have brought a camera!"

Then one of would be Nazis cast a spell to burn down the bushes that they were hiding in, luckily Zatanna was faster, "_Tcetorp su morf eht semalf!_" A bluish transparent dome appeared out them and Zatanna and Power Girl quickly got out of the flames.

"Looks like the Lost Potter brought a friend to join in the fun," Voldemort gloated, several of the Death Eaters snickered perversely.

_-Watchtower the same time-_

Mr. Terrific was on monitor duty, deploying League members where they are needed and Dr. Fate came up behind him.

"Do you think it is wise for Power Girl to face her past like this," Mr. Terrific asked without turning around.

"She needs to find out who she," Dr. Fate replied, "If that means facing her past."

"You know as well as I do that she doesn't have the best of childhoods," Mr. Terrific replied.

"True," Dr. Fate admitted, "She's afraid that she might like what she finds and afraid the dangers it'll bring to her friends and Grandmother."

"At least she isn't facing Cadmus," Mr. Terrific said slightly relieved.

"True," Dr. Fate responded.

_-Hogwarts same time-_

Dumbledore was furious, the reason why Tonks had failed her mission and is currently spending several weeks if not months in St. Mungo's for severe injuries by the Amazons for trying to convince them into joining their fight against Voldemort. As Tonks pushed the issue they refused to get into a 'Man's War' and worn out her welcome when she tried to use the Imperious curse on their Queen, to see the Greeter Good, but ended badly for Tonks.

That's not the only thing that went badly, his Werewolf Remus Lupin quit the Order when he heard what happened to his girlfriend, along with the support of the various werewolf packs that he managed to convince to join their fight against Voldemort.

Now his suspect for this Power Girl wound up dead and reports of Power Girl still continues so he is back to square one in finding out her identity. If only Karen Potter was under his thumb he could squeeze her for the information he desires, he could barely stand those filthy muggles and muggle borns, imagine his disgust in dealing with squibs, they're a disgrace on magical kind!

When Sirius found this out he started demanding that this Power Girl become his wife and mother of his children, while the Weasley's get all of her money, as Sirius put it, 'She is the perfect specimen of a woman who needs to be dominated by the right man.' The only problem with that is that he needs her signature or her legal magical guardians signature to make that happen and he has no way of contacting either of them.

As Dumbledore ate one of his lemon drops he started contemplating his next move and make sure it succeeded to accomplish the 'Greater Good,' which is to put him in charge of both the Wizarding and muggle world as only he knows what the Greater Good is, and not his former lover Tom can stop him from succeeding in his plans.

He only has only one of the four founder's relics, the muggles have at least two of them, and he has a good suspicion Tom has the Ring of Slytherin.

The only bit of good news is that he has the Gauntlets of Gryffindor, which increases the bearers' magical and physical strength by several times their original levels.

_-Back with Power Girl and Zatanna-_

"Join us Potter," Voldemort offered, "With your help we can take over the world and rid the world of the inferior muggles!"

With that the Death Eaters cheered in excitement.

"First off my name isn't Potter, I legally changed it when I was 8," Power Girl replied, "And second I don't work with genocidal racists like you lot."

Voldemort raised a nonexistent eyebrow and said, "It's only natural for us wizards to take our rightful place as rulers of this world."

"You're not the only one to claim that it's their rightful place to rule the Earth," Zatanna replied, "_eiT pu eht hteaD sretaE!"_

Ropes appeared out of Zatanna's wand and tied up most of the Death Eaters and several managed to avoid getting tied up by casting various spells to stop the ropes, mostly Voldemort and his inner circle that are present, which are Lucias Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange, and Voldemort himself. The unlucky ones that managed to get tied up were thrown to the ground and ignored by those who weren't.

Klarion let out a childish glee and said, "This is going to be fun!" He then snapped his fingers and a pack of 8 tigers appeared looking quite hungrily at Power Girl and Zatanna. "Sick him boys!"

4 of the tigers attacked each of them Zatanna quickly did a quick spell and two of them disappeared into her hat and one of the tigers managed to pounce onto Power Girl and she felt like her strength was leaving her and the queasiness that she normally fells like when she is near green kryptonite.

"I see you've noticed that these aren't your normal tigers," Klarion explained, "I specifically added kryptonite into their fur and claws!"

"We need her alive," Voldemort shouted/ordered at Klariorn.

"Don't you old snake they're just playing with her," KLarion said noncoherently,

"She'd better live, I have plans for her," Voldemort said.

Suddenly a yellow blur appeared and knocked the tiger off of Power Girl and it stooped and appeared a teenager dressed in red with red boots appeared, "Sorry I'm late traffic was terrible! Are you call Power Girl?"

"Thanks KF," Power Girl said appreciatively, "I'm ok, those tigers have kryptonite on them, enough to effect me."

"Got it," Kid Flash gave her a thumbs up and started rounding the remaining tigers up and created a mini-tornado by running around them at supersonic speeds. When KF stopped the tigers were passed out due to the lack of oxygen.

"That takes care of the kitty cats now for the mean course," KF said and started running again.

"No you don't," Klarion shouted with anger in his voice and snapped his fingers again and froze Kid Flash in greenish blue energy field, "You won't spoil MY fun!"

_To be continued…_

**A/N: Accepting beta/co-author for this story.**

**Story Challenge: **_**This challenge is base from this story**_

**When Karen Potter escapes Cadmus after being injected with Kryptonian DNA and she is accidentally transported to another reality and lands inside the Avengers mansion.**

**Rules:**

**Is raised by the Avengers**

**Dumbledore bashing (if you decide to put him in here)**

**Pairings up to you**

**Raised by Captain America**

**Optional James and Lily Bashing**

**Story Challenges: For more challenges look under my Harry Potter Crossover Challenge or Naruto Crossover Challenges stories**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

_Last Time:_

_Suddenly a yellow blur appeared and knocked the tiger off of Power Girl and it stooped and appeared a teenager dressed in red with red boots appeared, "Sorry I'm late traffic was terrible! Are you call Power Girl?"_

"_Thanks KF," Power Girl said appreciatively, "I'm ok, those tigers have kryptonite on them, enough to effect me."_

"_Got it," Kid Flash gave her a thumbs up and started rounding the remaining tigers up and created a mini-tornado by running around them at supersonic speeds. When KF stopped the tigers were passed out due to the lack of oxygen._

"_That takes care of the kitty cats now for the mean course," KF said and started running again._

"_No you don't," Klarion shouted with anger in his voice and snapped his fingers again and froze Kid Flash in greenish blue energy field, "You won't spoil MY fun!"_

_Now:_

As Kid Flash was at the mercy of Klarion, Power Girl was still feeling the effects of the Kryptonite laced tigers. Zatanna was left alone to deal with the remaining tigers and several of the remaining glory seeking Death Nazis that are throwing various spells at her.

"This isn't looking good," Kid Flash manage to yell out to his fellow heroes.

"What was your first clue," Zatanna asked rhetorically in a slightly ticked off manor at their predicament as she dodge a swipe from one of the tigers. "Is it because you're stuck or the kryptonite tigers?"

"They cheated," Kid Flash responded in a childish voice before start vibrating really fast hoping to break free of Klarions' spell, but no avail.

"We cheated," Klarion asked in a childish voice, "We're wanted criminals of course we cheat!"

Zatanna managed to blast one of the tigers and turn it into a flock of two dozen white pigeons before one of the Death Eaters hit her with a stunning spell.

"Zatanna," Kid Flash cried out in concern as he struggled harder to break free of his prison.

"Bring me the blond Potter to me at once," Voldemort ordered and two death eaters went and retrieved her, "With her magical abilities we shall have as many 'Pure Blood' babies as she can make and take our rightful place as rulers of the Earth!"

As soon as Voldemort finished his speech the two Death Eaters dropped a defenseless Power Girl at his feet.

Voldemort than used some magic to make her bow down from a kneeling position and asked, "How does it feel helping me to make an army of 'Pure Bloods' to take over your precious muggle world?"

Power Girl clenched her fists in anger as she felt her strength returning to her as there were only three tigers left and such the amount of kryptonite in the area has decreased.

Just then a pie hit Voldemort in the face and the Jokers mad laughing could be heard, coming from the nearby forest.

"Could shot Mr. J," the voice of Harley Quinn could be heard.

"Thank-you Harley," Joker said while laughing.

"The Joker," Kid Flash said in astonishment. "Why is he here and more importantly why is he helping us?"

Voldemort managed to get the pie out of his face and threw the killing curse in the direction of the where the pie came from and shouted, "Who threw that pie!"

"Oh my god he killed my favorite cartoon character, Bugs Bunny," Harley Quinn shouted in horror. "Get them boys!" Just then two Hyenas attacked the three remaining tigers.

"I'm more of a Daffy Duck fan myself," Joker said and what appeared to be a giant block concrete fell from the sky from what appeared to be tossed into the battlefield into the Death Eater position and when it hit the ground it bounced off the ground and hit some Death Eaters, leaving them with limbs bent at unnatural angles and when it settled it read 3 Tons engraved into it and you can tell it was made from rubber.

"Find them and kill them," Voldemort shouted/ordered in anger while throwing various killing curses in their general direction and you could still here the Jokers mad laughing and Harley gleeful squeals.

After a few minutes the 8 Death Eaters that went into the forest were shouting in terror and a few gunshots and the Jokers mad laughing rang out and the Death Eaters masks were tossed out of the forest with bullet holes in between the eyes. The Hyena's quickly retreated back into the forest after finishing off the last tiger and the said tigers turned into dust and were blown into the wind.

Power Girl felt her powers fully returned as she stood up with an angry look on her face. She used a combination of super speed and flight to punch Klarion, who was distracted by the Joker, freeing Kid Flash who quickly picked up a still stunned Zatanna and they managed to get out of there and as soon as they were a kilometer away they could see a small mushroom cloud forming the Jokers head with a smoke heart around it coming from the mansion that they were at.

_-Watchtower an hour and a half later later-_

"So you three managed to escape because of the Joker," Batman asked questioning their story.

"For the millionth time, yes," Kid Flash replied in an annoyed voice, "The only reason we didn't stick around is because Power Girl was still suffering the effects of the Kryptonite and Zatanna was still affected by their magic mumbo jumbo. I may act foolish but I ain't stupid!"

"So we're back to square one," Batman said in a monotone voice before leaving.

"Batman's mad," Kid Flash said in a depressed voice looking down at the floor.

"When isn't he," Power Girl asked rhetorically and Dr. Fate entered the hallway they were in, which is outside the medical bay, "How's Zatanna?"

"She was merely stunned," Dr. Fate responded and Power Girl and Kid Flash let out a sigh of relief.

"That could have gone a hell of a lot better," Kid Flash stated with slight anger in his voice.

"We'll catch them next time," Power Girl said reassuring her fellow teenaged hero, "Meanwhile I'm going to take a bath. Nothing feels better after being exposed to kryptonite than a nice hot bath."

"Need any help," Kid Flash asked and got slapped in the back of the head as a result, "Oww!"

_-Order of the Phoenix Meeting 7:29 P.M. Location ?-_

"A muggle clown managed to destroy Voldemorts _(everybody flinches at the name)_ base," Dumbledore asked Snape.

"When I arrived to meet the Dark Lord the mansion and a good portion of the forest was destroyed with a small crater where it used to be," Snape replied.

"Are you sure Greece Head," James Potter asked. "Maybe you didn't look hard enough? We all know muggles are no match for us witches and wizards."

"I know what I saw Potter," Snape replied spitting out Potters name in disgust. "When I got there I saw a clown dressed in a muggle purple tux leaving the mansion."

"Is there anything else you managed to see to help us," Dumbledore said already knowing who this clown was.

Snape thought for a second and responded, "He was wearing a rather peculiar ring. It looked like to snakes each other's tails."

Dumbledore was surprised at this since he knew it was the Slytherin's ring that he was looking for but didn't show it. "Is that all?" Snape nodded, "When Voldemort _(Cue everybody flinching)_ contacts you again inform me. Now onto other business…"

_-Cadmus Lab Undisclosed Location time ?-_

In a room Amanda Waller was again looking at a half dozen vid-screens of silhouette figures on the screens.

"Has this been confirmed," Amanda asked.

"Of course," one of the voices responded.

"The wizards are again making their move," said another.

"I'll push Project Divines timetable up to have our first trial run tomorrow evening, to make sure her loyalty and obedience programming holds before we give her the green light to go after these wizards" Amanda replied.

"Make sure it holds," said a third.

"We don't want another Power Girl ruining our plans for Cadmus," said a fourth.

"It'll hold, it'll hold," Amanda assured them.

"Make sure that it does," said the fifth.

"Or we'll cut our funding," said the sixth one, "We can't be unprepared like last time." They then cut the vid-screens.

The assistant who was standing in the corner said, "Are you sure about this? Project Divines programing isn't near the level of completion!"

"Tell those scientists to speed up the process," Amanda ordered, "Or heads will roll."

"Yes mam," the assistant replied in fear before running out of the room.

_-Hogwarts Same Time-_

"Has Dumbledore found your woman yet," Ron asked his friend who was sitting on the chair in the Gryffindor common room.

"Not yet, but once he does you can have all of her money," Sirius responded with his arm around Ginny while they were sitting on the couch. "Imagine how much you can stuff her face with all that money."

Ron started drooling as he imagined all the different types of food he can eat with the thousands if not tens of thousands galleons that this blond hair girl that Sirius has eyes on can possibly have.

"Don't tell the twins," Sirius said.

"I won't," Ron replied with greed in his eyes. "If they found out they probably prank us 6 ways till Thursday for breaking Ginny's heart."

"I don't care as long as I'm the main wife," Ginny piped up.

"Of course you can," Sirius responded in a I-don't-care tone. "First we need to find her for the marriage contract will hold. Remember what our parents said in their letter about what happened when the marriage contracts that they made?"

"Of course I do," Ron said, "I'm not an idiot."

"Your grades say otherwise," Ginny quipped.

"Whose side are you on anyway," Ron asked angrily and Ginny hugged Sirius and stuck her tongue out at Ron which made him angrier.

"Times like this I'm glad that my parents gave my worthless sister away," Sirius said while laughing at the family fight. "So I can get all my parents training and don't have to deal with the distractions of having siblings so I can beat you-know-who."

_-Same time Location ?Dimly lit cave?-_

A battered and bruised Voldemort has his most loyal servants kneeling before him, "That filthy muggle clown has let our prize get away! Whoever brings me the corpse of that blasted clown will have that Potter brat as their personal slave!"

Murmurs off excitement came from his death eaters as they saw what she looked like.

_-New York City Karen's house 5:39 P.M.-_

Karen was relaxing in the bathtub still taking a bubble bath from the day's activities. She was reminiscing about the day's events. She then sighed in defeat as she sank deeper into her bath where the water came up to just below her nose and Karen exhaled air bubbles came up to the surface, unaware of the plots that the magical community is scheming.

_To be continued…_

**A/N: For those who want me to lock up Dumbledore soon I'm planning on a battle between Cadmus and the Order of the Phoenix. As for Voldemort I have other plans for him.**

**Story Challenge: **_**This challenge is base from this story**_

**When Karen Potter escapes Cadmus after being injected with Kryptonian DNA and she is accidentally transported to another reality and lands inside the Avengers mansion/tower.**

**Rules:**

**Is raised by the Avengers**

**Dumbledore bashing (if you decide to put him in here)**

**Pairings up to you**

**Raised by Captain America**

**Optional James and Lily Bashing**

**Story Challenge:**

**During the nine tailed fox attack when the Fourth Hokage sealed it into his new born daughter (femNaruto) she is sent to the DC world where she experimented on and becomes Power Girl and eventually returns to her home world/dimension.**

**Rules:**

**FemNaruto**

**Danzo, Sakura, civilian council Bashing**

**Optional Sasuke bashing but redeemable**

**No Sasu/Naru pairing**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

_Long ago in a distant land I, Aku, the shape shifting master of darkness unleashed an unspeakable evil, but a foolish samurai warrior wielding a magic sword, step forth to oppose me. Before the final blow was struck I opened a portal in time and flung him into the future where my evil is law. Now the fool seeks to return to the past and undo the future that is Aku._

Sorry wrong story.

_-September 15: Hogwarts, Dumbledore's office 4:29 P.M.-_

Ever since Professer Trawney made her third prophecy Dumbledore's plans had been thrown into Griffin dung. Dumbledore was furious since he can no longer touch the dang Potter girl since the ICW ruled in her favor. That blasted prophecy:

_The forgotten daughter shall return,_

_Born from hate and greed,_

_A wingless angel will she become,_

_She'll bring balance to a world that forgot and scorned her,_

_Peace and harmony will replace hate and destruction,_

_The Lords of Dark and Light shall be no more._

He needed the Potter girl to make sure that he'll survive to rule both magical and muggle world, after all it was all for the greater good.

_September 15: Hogwarts Library 4:32 P.M._

Sirius and Ron were in the Library doing their homework that they let pile up and doing it all in one go as usual.

"What is the ability to turn yourself into an animal," Ron looked up from his transfiguration homework.

"It's called the Anamigus," Sirius replied not looking up from his homework.

"Thanks," Ron said before writing it down.

Just then Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle showed up and Draco said, "Well, well the blood traitor and half-blood are doing their homework at the last minute. How pathetic." Crabbe and Goyle snickered at this, "Luckily my father hired the best tutors money can buy so I don't have to do all my homework at the last minute."

"At least my dad isn't kissing you-know-who's arse," Sirius shot back as he looked up from his homework.

"At least my dad chose the winning side," Malfoy replied with a smirk. "My father says that the Dark Lord will get rid of all the mud bloods and blood traitors starting with your mudblood bitch of a mum, Potter."

Sirius snapped at that comment and punched Malfoy in the nose.

"Nobody talks about my mum like that, Malfoy," Sirius sneered in disgust. Malfoy reached for his wand.

"What is going on here," Madam Prince asked as she walked around a book shelf.

"We were having a verbal argument," Malfoy responded.

"If you going to debate your differences then go somewhere else," Madam Prince said with authority, "This is a library, as I already gave you boys you two warnings each and this is your last warning before I start giving out detentions."

"This isn't over Potter," Malfoy hissed.

"Of course it isn't, we're just getting started," Sirius responded.

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle left with Malfoy nursing his injured nose.

"You know he's going to complain to his father," Ron stated.

"He always complains to his father if things don't go his way," Sirius responded in an unconcerned voice.

_-September 16__th__ 12:01 a.m. location ?-_

A black haired woman, with blue eyes, wearing a tube top that barely contained her assets and black pants was fighting a dozen 24 foot robots.

As she faught them inside the control room, Amanda Waller was talking on the holo screens to her employers, "As you can see Project Divine has all the abilities of our rogue experiment 'Power Girl' and is completely loyal and obedient to Cadmus."

"We are impressed…" Said the one on the far right.

"…but robots can only prove so much," said the one on the far left.

"I had a feeling you would say that." Waller said with a hint a pride in her voice, "Do you remember Private John Slincair?"

"The spy for the League," asked the center right one.

"Of course," Waller responded and pushed a button on the control panel and a screen came down as she pushed another button and showed them the security footage from the base.

_The Private was running down the halls closing the blast doors behind him and the viewers heard someone knocking down the blast doors behind the ones that just closed and John turned and ran into a dead end._

_As he turned he saw someone blocking the exit._

"_Going somewhere?" Divine asked rhetorically as her eyes glowed red._

"_Please don't kill me! I was just doing my job," John begged._

""_You betrayed Cadmus," Divine responded with an evil glee in her voice as she used her heat vision on John and he quickly died as his blood boiled and his body burst into flames._

Waller ended the footage and asked, "I'm sure that pleases you for now."

"For now," the one in the center responded.

"You better not make sure she rebels like Project Power Girl did," said the one on the center left, "She cost us three years of research and budget money."

The holo screens then blinked off. As Amanda growled in frustration and shouted at one of the scientists, "As soon as Divine is done with this exercise take her to the labs to make sure her programing sticks!"

"But Madam Waller if we do it too often…" started the scientist.

"No buts," Waller shouted in frustration and stormed out of the room.

"…she'll become immune*," finished the scientist. She sighed in defeat knowing Waller had made up her mind and didn't hear her and did what was asked of her.

_-September 16__th__ 7:26 a.m. Eastern Daylight time Watchtower briefing room-_

Power Girl, Zatanna, and Kid Flash were briefing the Leagues founding members on their failed mission two days ago.

"So Klarion is in league with Voldemort," Wonder Woman stated.

"You know it babe," KF said flirtatious manner getting him a slap on the head by Power Girl, "Oww! Quit doing than!"

"Then stop being a pervert," Power Girl whispered..

"From what I could tell he was doing it for kicks," Zatanna said ignoring her two partners, "To stir up some chaos if you will I do not know if he'll continue aiding Voldemort or not."

"Until we know otherwise we should operate under the assumption that there is some form of alliance between these two," Batman said and no one said anything to the contrary. "It would also seem that they want both Karen Starr and Power Girl and they are more focused on Power Girl at the moment."

Everybody nodded in agreement.

"If we're done here KF and I have school in about an hour and I'd like to get ready," Power Girl said.

"What's the rush, we can both get ready in less than a second," Kid Flash complained.

"Yes, but I'm still helping Kara get used to human school," Power Girl scolded him.

"It's not like you need to put on makeup as most guys steer at your…" Power Girl slaps KF in the back of the head again, "OWW!"

Power Girl, Kid Flash, and Zatanna left the room and Batman started on another topic.

"The next thing on the agenda is Cadmus," Batman stated, "As of 3 days ago I lost contact with my main contact inside the organization. The last thing he sent me was that they're currently focused on something called Project Divine."

"Whatever this Project Divine is, I'm certain it's bad news for us," Flash stated. "Remember that monkey shark experiment that they claim escaped their labs a year ago?"

_-September 16__th__ 12:33 P.M. Potter Estate-_

Lily was reading a letter from her mother and then James walked in, "Is everything alright sweetheart?"

"No James," Lily said in a sad tone, "My mother is refusing on letting us have custody of our daughter back."

James snorted and said, "She doesn't know the complications of a pure blood family on raising a squib child. The only reason we want her is that Dumbledore says there is a prophecy concerning her allowing Sirius to finally defeat you-know-who once and for all."

Lily sighed agreeing with her husband and said, "My mum is raised in muggle traditions and very traditional about the parents raising their children and we gave up all rights of raising her the day we left her at the Dursley's."

"So," James asked in a non-concerned voice, "Wizards are far superior then any muggle especially when we get her to sign that marriage contract with our son."

Lily smiled at husband as she full heartedly agreed.

_-September 16__th__ 6:01 P.M. Karen's House-_

It's game night at Karen's house and Grandma Rose, Kara, Clark Kent, Karen, and Bart were playing a game of cards called 'I Doubt It' with lead lined cards so no one could use their x-ray vision to see the others hands.

"2 Queens," Clark said putting face down two cards down on a small pile of cards with a straight face.

"I doubt it," Karen and Kara said at the same time.

Clark sighed and put all the cards in his hands, "How do you know I'm lying?"

"Your body tenses up slightly when you lie," Karen explained in a non-concerned voice as she rearranged her cards.

Clark raised his right eyebrow disbelieving what she said.

Wanting to change the subject before an argument broke out Grandma Rose asked, "Does the League have any ideas to bring this Dumbledore in or this Voldemort fellow?"

Clark answered, "The League has a few ideas but we're ironing out he finer details in the next few meetings."

"My daughter mailed me the other day and she had the gall to demand that I hand over Karen to her as she was her daughter stating the restraining order is nothing but a sham and that I'm unfit to raise her child," Grandma Rose said with slight disgust in her voice.

Bart snickered at this, holding back his laughter, and said, "You're unfit? If you're not fit than how come Karen here has become one of the world's beloved super heroines and a key player of women's rights all over the world? Probably the only thing they did right was giving her up."

Bart burst out laughing as he finished at his comment; even Kara giggled some, as Karen blushed. Even Clark snorted because his birth parents sent him here to save him at the cost of their own.

Grandma Rose smiled and said, "You're right Bart, they gave up their rights to her that very night." Her expression turned sour as she continued, "It still doesn't excuse them for demanding that I hand my granddaughter to them. As far as she is concerned they are complete strangers to her! They have never even sent her a birthday or a Christmas card for heaven's sake!"

Karen blushed deeper as her embarrassment grew.

_-Meanwhile at Voldemorts new cave hideout-_

Voldemort was mad, ever since that stupid muggle clown blew up his mansion and stole the Slytherin ring that was rightfully his, his spy, Snape, says that Dumbledore doesn't have it meaning that clown still has it and he has no idea where he is.

He had no power in the colonies as their policy involves quickly cracking down on any Death Eater activity that they have other there, killing his minions in some cases. So he couldn't harm the three that raided his mansion too without losing many of his followers and money.

Also that blasted clown caused Klarion to lose his familiar causing him to lose his connection to this plane of existence. He needed a plan to handle this set back and went to his collection of books that his followers have managed to save. He grabbed one back and opened it to a random page and smiled as he read it.

_To Be Continued…_

**A/N:**

***There have been certain cases where we become immune to certain medical treatments and the brain is the most complex organ in the body so why not have the brain become immune to certain reprogramming techniques after a while?**

**Story Challenge: **_**This challenge is base from this story**_

**When Karen Potter escapes Cadmus after being injected with Kryptonian DNA and she is accidentally transported to another reality and lands inside the Avengers mansion/tower.**

**Rules:**

**Is raised by the Avengers**

**Dumbledore bashing (if you decide to put him in here)**

**Pairings up to you**

**Raised by Captain America**

**Optional James and Lily Bashing**

**Story Challenge:**

**During the nine tailed fox attack when the Fourth Hokage sealed it into his new born daughter (femNaruto) she is sent to the DC world where she experimented on and becomes Power Girl and eventually returns to her home world/dimension.**

**Rules:**

**FemNaruto**

**Danzo, Sakura, civilian council Bashing**

**Optional Sasuke bashing but redeemable**

**No Sasu/Naru pairing**


End file.
